Bonded
by Meye
Summary: AU Dark!Fic Fate turns against Bonnie, when she is forced to bond with Damon. In a time of war; she will face the consequences of her family's choices; one man will learn to be a husband, one will learn compassion and respect, and one will guide them all
1. Somebody else's life

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from The Vampire Diaries series created/owned by L. J. Smith and developed by Kevin Williamson/CW Network. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended._

_**Warnings:** AU. OOC (for some characters) Violence, Dark!fic This story is going to hit some people's squick factor. It may push others to their limits (who know lol). So, be sure you can handle that before you read it._

_**About the story:** Obviously, it's AU. The story is set in the middle-age. Humans, Vampires, Witches, Warlocks and Hybrids are at war. The Salvatore are Werewolves and have been long-time friends of Lord Nicklaus who's a Hybrid and have been transforming the family members into hybrids when they reach their maturity for a very long time. Katherine is also a werewolf. The Lockwoods have been guardians to the younger Salvatore for many generations. Pretty much every single character is older than Damon. Witches and Warlocks are essential to win the war. Because I needed a name, Stefan and Damon's mom will be named Anna-Maria in the story._

_**A/N:** New fic, new world. For me this is a fic about growing up and learning to love and to forgive. Have fun reading! Enjoy your reading guys! This will be VERY different than my latest fic, but I hope you will still enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Somebody else's life<span>**_

'_I hate them!'_ she thought '_they promised me it would never happen… Why?'_

It had been decided that the two families would be united through marriage. Her cousin, Lucy, was to be wed and was thirteen years older than her husband to be. She was twenty-seven and him fourteen. The country was close to war and a union between the two powerful families was the best chance they had.

That had been until her cousin had been found poisoned in her bedroom. So it had been decided that Bonnie would take her place as consort to the youngest Salvatore.

She didn't get to mourn the loss of her cousin or tell her fiancé that she was to be wed to someone else. No, she was simply awakened in the early morning; cleaned up, gone through a purifying ritual by the Elders, dressed up and brought to the altar. Before she could even protest, she had been bonded to a fourteen years old boy as a consort, her who was twenty-one.

Her father had put her aside afterward and explained to her that she would have submit to her husband no matter what and that she could never ever sleep with someone else. She had to honour her family.

She hated them all with such contempt. And she could not even try to control the boy either; a man about her age was always with the boy. That man was evil, she was sure of it. He was always looking at her like she was nothing; like his young protégé deserved better. And she knew how pleasurable it was for the older man to remind her that she was now the lowest of the lows.

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

"_Good morning to you my consort." said the boy not even looking at her and with such a distance in his voice. "Sit here so I can see you."_

"_Don't order me around!" retorted the young woman venomously!_

_She was slapped across the face harshly._

"_How dare you speak to your husband like this? You better learn you place consort" had said the boy's guardian!_

_The young woman had been too surprise to answer anything back. She was standing there her mouth slightly open._

"_Tyler, that was harsh!" said the boy to his protector._

"_Young master Salvatore, as much as I respect you, the Bennett family is known for their lack of respect toward authorities. And your consort should know better."_

"_I cannot believe that you are treating me as if I was a slave or a simple object! Do you know who I am?" said the young woman._

"_Bonnie" said the Salvatore boy with an angelic smile "I forgive you and you are my consort, I would never treat you like a slave…"_

"_Do not speak my name!" cut angrily Bonnie. "And you" pointing Tyler "never raise your hand on me again. How dare you speak of my family like this after the loss that we had to bear and the sacrifices that we made for this war!"_

"_Your husband is law consort!" snarled back Tyler. "And by default, I am superior to you since he is not of age yet. Never raise your voice at me again or I will make sure that you remember how little power you have in this house, Witch or not!"_

_**[END OF FLASHBACK]**_

She still remembered that day. That night, she had cried more than any other day of her life. Her pride shattered. God she disliked her husband, Damon Salvatore, with a passion and that Tyler Lockwood, she despised him down to her core.

And worst, her family was almost never coming to see her. It was like they were ashamed of her. And when they were coming, it was like she didn't even exist anymore; her father was talking strategies and war with the Salvatore's patriarch, her husband and Tyler, while her mother was speaking with Lady Anna-Maria Salvatore. She couldn't say anything; she was refused access to the men's discussion since she was a consort, her who had been one of the greatest Witches of her age. She had been trained all her life to be strong and to fight for her family's cause, never had she been shown how to be a spouse, she was a fighter, not this.

At one point, she had stop coming down from her room, except when Tyler was forcing her to be there. Once had she refused to obey; the man had dragged her down by the hair. Tyler had been reprimanded by Damon, but Bonnie had learned her lesson. And that day she had known that Tyler would make her life a living nightmare if she didn't obey.

She was a twenty-one years old Witch, yet she couldn't fight anymore; it was forbidden. She couldn't spend time with the women; she wasn't a real 'lady' and their incessant gossiping was driving her crazy. And she would never be seen with her husband except if it was requested of her. She spent her day hidden in her bedroom or outside horse backing on the domain. She wasn't permitted off the domain either without her husband or Tyler. She felt like a prisoner in her own life.

Her only solace was in Caroline. She had been Damon's personal servant, but had been given to her as a gift. She was a sweetheart; she loved her like a friend and sometimes like a mother. She knew that she could trust her no matter what; that she would never betray her. She still found it weird though to see a Vampire maid in a werewolf household.

Sometimes, she was found standing in the library staring at nothing and everything. She was so sad. She had been promised to her best friend Jeremy Gilbert and to fight in the upcoming war with her friends, but now, she was a consort bond to a boy who she had to submit to.

…

She could still remember the day she decided to stop talking to her father. Tyler had wanted to punish her afterward, but Damon had taken pity upon her and had given her the right to remain silent when her father was at their home.

Bonnie had been forced into this marriage and she could understand the need for it; even though she knew that they could have found another solution, but marrying her, had been the easiest one.

She couldn't and would never forgive her father's betrayal. The man she had admired for as long as she could remember, she would now forever despised with her whole heart.

_[FLASHBACK]_

_It was mid-November, and already snow was covering the lands of Mystic Fall. It was a cold afternoon, but the sky was shimmering with the colours of the rainbow._

_Upon Tyler's request, Bonnie was sitting beside her husband. In from of her were her father and mother. He wouldn't even look at her and seemed guilty of something, but she couldn't figure out what. And to their left was Lord Nicklaus, an old friend of the Salvatore family and who had trained Tyler. He was staying at their home to help in case war was declared._

_For about an hour, they had talked about everything and nothing, until…_

"_Young Master Salvatore," said the Bennett' patriarch with pride "Let me give you one of my most precious possessions. This was written by thousands of Bennett Witches and Warlocks and was used in the battle against the Fells family. It was also from it that came the spell to give the final blow to their fiercest soldier._

_At that, Bonnie looked at her father wide-eyes and almost fearfully. It couldn't be what she thought, it was impossible, her father wouldn't do that to her._

"_Here!" said her father holding with two hands something wrapped in a dark purple velvet drapery._

"_It's magnificent." said Damon upon uncovering and seeing the big grimoire._

"_The cover was decorated with white gold and the rarest jewels."_

_Everyone seemed happy, even Tyler who stood beside his young protégé, had an appraising eye for the book._

"_You cannot give this grimoire!" said Bonnie standing up in furry. "This grimoire is mine; I am the one who fought with it."_

"_Young master Salvatore; I am surprise that your consort dare to speak to me like that?" said Bonnie's father, not even looking at his daughter._

_Bonnie looked at her father and then to her mother who wouldn't meet her eyes. She was crushed. Tyler was about to say something, when Bonnie ran out of the room._

"_I'm sorry about my young master's consort Lord Bennett, this won't happen again." said Tyler before looking back to where the woman had ran to._

"_Thank you." simply said the father._

…

_An hour after the Bennett's departure, Bonnie had been nowhere to be found. Everyone in the Manor had looked for her, but she was missing. All the servant had went outside to look for her. She had been found fifteen minutes later in the snow._

_It was Lord Nicklaus who had found her and brought her back to the manor._

"_Where did you found her?" asked a panicking Caroline._

"_She was lying in the snow at the eastern side of the domain. Go start the fire in her bedroom, we need to warm her up as soon as possible or she will die… worst, get sick and then die."_

_Tyler and Damon didn't say anything, they just followed. Klaus could see that his friend was angry and couldn't understand why. Bonnie had been humiliated by her own family twice and had turned away from the confrontation instead a looking like a fool by fighting._

_When they entered the bedroom; Caroline was putting more covers on the bed while the fire was raging._

"_Move the bed closer to the fire." said Klaus to both Damon and Tyler._

_Caroline and Klaus had removed Bonnie clothes and put her to bed. He had looked at the boy and his friend and then had started to undress._

"_What do you think you are doing Klaus?" asked an outrage Tyler._

"_Since, it's obvious that neither you nor her husband is going to warm her up, I will do it!" said an insulted Klaus. "Caroline, this cannot get out of this room or Bonnie will be accused of being unfaithful."_

_Damon was struck by Klaus words. He couldn't believe how nice he was to his consort after only one week spent in their home._

"_Don't worry, I will guard the room and make sure that the fire will blaze all night!" said Caroline before fetching more woods outside._

"_I will retire to my room young master." murmured Tyler before leaving._

_Damon stood there, not knowing what to do. He was looking at Klaus holding his naked consort against his bare chest._

"_You have to defend your consort Damon." said Klaus calmly looking at the raging fire. "What happened today was unfair for her, and you let both your guardian and your father in law humiliate her."_

"_I didn't know what to do Klaus. I am truly sorry." said Damon._

"_I know you are, but you should have refused that gift. It was an insult to you and your consort to be offered such a gift. What use do you have of a family grimoire? Everybody knows that only a member of the family can use it. And as far as I know, Bonnie is the only Witch in this household. When I found Bonnie in the snow, she had frozen tears on her cheeks. I don't think she will ever forgive her father."_

"_I will let her do as she pleased with her father. I will ask her for forgiveness tomorrow when she wakes up."_

"_It's pointless Damon! After only one week spent here, I can already see that you don't have love or trust from your consort. But now, I think you lost any respect that she had for you. I can understand that you trust Tyler, he is the most loyal and trustworthy person I've ever known, but you have to remember that you are the Master and he, the guardian. Tyler is unhappy with your consort because she is first a fighter and older than you, at least, her cousin Lucy had been raised to be a maiden. She's also a Bennett, who are known to be strong willed Witches and pride fighters against evil; and you know how much Tyler appreciate people with attitude. Now, I fear that it will take you years before you actually gained back what you lost since Bonnie was bonded to you."_

"_How can I gain those back? I'm too young to be a good husband. She's older than me Klaus. What should I do?"_

"_Learn to be patient Damon. She lived so much in a short period of time. Don't ever forget Damon, that she was forced into this alliance. She was to be web to her best friend. Her cousin was assassinated the night before your union and she didn't even know about it before she was brought to the altar. Then she comes here, to face Tyler and you, who don't defend her! She is broken Damon, you have to let her repair what was broken, then you can work on what you lost, and maybe, just maybe, one day she will come to love you and you to love her. You are lucky Damon, I know you don't care about the race, just by the way you look at her, but I'm not sure Bonnie feels the same… Jeremy Gilbert is human; you are a Werewolf who will be changed into a Hybrid. The Bennett is known to unite only with humans or their own kind. You should feel honored to have been bonded to their strongest Witch."_

_At that point, Damon had tears in his eyes. He felt so much guilt inside of him. He had never thought about Bonnie's feelings; the shame to be bond to a boy when she was the strongest Witch of her family and the humiliation of seeing her father giving her fighting grimoire as if you she had been dead._

"_No need for tears young master Salvatore, you are young and it is part of your learning to make mistake! Now go to bed, I will take care of your consort." said Klaus smiling tenderly at the boy._

_Damon simply nodded and left the room as Caroline was coming in. She didn't say anything and sat in front of the fire after making sure that there was enough wood in it._

_[END OF FLASHBACK]_

She had been sick for weeks after that night, but had found a friend in Klaus.

Not knowing the discussion that had occur during her sleep, she had been surprise to see Tyler nicer with her and her husband more dominant when it came to Tyler and other visitors' comments toward her.

Since that event, life at the manor had been bearable...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Didn't expect this so fast did you? I did say that I had been working on both fic at the same time. This is my Christmas gift to you! XD So you might find yourself hating Tyler for a good part of that fic and wanting to kick Damon's bum once in a while! It's very normal! As I said, Bamon will be endgame and will also be the main focus of the fic, but it will be a slow process to get there. First Damon will have to grow up (obviously) and will have to man-up. So… Loved it? Hated it? Review if you feel like it! I'm always open to your comment! xoxo ~Meye_


	2. A year later

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from The Vampire Diaries series created/owned by L. J. Smith and developed by Kevin Williamson/CW Network. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended._

_**Warnings:** See first chapter XD But for this chapter, I'd say violence stands out!_

_**Beta reader:** Un-beta'd_

_**A/N:** Hi guys! First of all thank you so much for the warm welcome! I was seriously worried about how it would be taken after a story like "Force…" So, I really hope you will enjoy this new chapter which is a little bit more emotional than the previous one! Special thanks to: rxmxy, Jasper and Bella, jenny84, sunafterthestorm, manUgirl, shsocu, Sadia Salvatore, Pepprie, bamon89, DiyaK,_

_**To jenny84:** Je te suggèrerais bien les traducteurs en ligne, mais tout le monde sait à quel point les traductions sont horrible là-dessus! Quoique le traducteur de Google est pas mal. En ce qui concerne Klaus, il risque de devenir un favori de l'histoire; disons que c'est lui qui subit le plus grand changement au niveau de sa personnalité dans « Bonded ». J'espère que tu vas aimer les prochains chapitres! XD_

_**To manUgirl:** XD Yeah it's quite different! I like Tyler myself, but I know with the upcoming chapters, some might just want to kick his ass! As for Klaus, you'll see! Can't say anything! XD About Bonnie been married to a child, that was quite common at that time. But no worries, I will forward time very fast. Like this chapter jumps a year in the future. THE Damon is coming soon! :D Thanks for the review! Hope you'll enjoy it!_

_**To Sadia Salvatore:** OMG I would never do such a thing! That would be just too cruel of me to end the story like that! No worries, as you can see, this isn't an oneshot. It's a multi-chaptered story it's a mini-series! And thank you very much for the compliment! Enjoy your reading! Thx for reviewing! XD_

_**To bamon89:** Thank you for the nice review! Here's a new chapter for you to read! :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>A year later<span>**_

One year had passed since the couple's bonding. For her, it had been a year without touching, affection, love or any other kind of intimacy. On more than one occasion had she wanted to pounce on a servant, but she had learned to control her desires and hide them deep inside of her.

Over the last month, she had refused any kind of relaxing treatments from Caroline; it was too much for her to bear. She didn't enjoy the woman body, but needed sexual intercourses really badly. She was twenty-two for god sake. She had been pleasured lots of time by her fiancé and she had returned him the favour, but no more.

Sometimes she was found laughing alone. She guessed that they would think her crazy if they knew what she was laughing at. To be truthful with herself, after so much time, she was ready for anything sexual with both women and men.

After a year, she had started to sit in the same room as Damon, even if it wasn't requested. It was her way to learn again her new life. Each time, Klaus would smile at her. She wouldn't say anything to her husband or Tyler, but would silently sit and look at what they were doing.

She loved Klaus and Caroline; both treated her like she was a powerful Witch and not just a consort. She was happy when she was with them. Klaus would talk about war with her when they were alone or in Caroline's company. He was always amazed with Bonnie's knowledge when it came to witchcraft. And Caroline would talk about her sexual adventures of the previous night, making Bonnie laugh.

Now, Klaus could be her chaperon when she wanted to step outside the domain. She was happy about that decision; the few times she had went with Tyler had been a disaster, he was impatient and wasn't giving her enough time to do what she wanted, but Klaus was the total opposite. And when Caroline was there, she was laughing with both of them. People thought that she was joyful and the nicest person they've ever seen. But nobody saw her inside the Manor.

Klaus heard the gossip, but played deaf ear. He knew that people were bad mouthing the Salvatore. They were saying things like:

"_Oh! My god! Look at his consort! Is that the only Bennett daughter, the direct descendant of Emily Bennett?"_

"_They say her cousin was poisoned and she had to take her place! What an awful lost!"_

"_The Salvatore should be ashamed of hiding such a beautiful and charming woman!"_

"_I haven't been invited to any of their gatherings for a year!"_

"_I heard that the young master Salvatore is locking her up in her room, and keeps her hidden from anyone to see!"_

Heknew that at one point, the Salvatore family would have to make a reception. They couldn't lose their reputation like the Bennett family had. Over the last year, someone in the Bennett household had betrayed them and let the word out that the patriarch had given his daughter prized grimoire to the young master Salvatore as a welcoming gift in the family. The population had been outraged by the gesture. The poor young woman had lost her fiancé, her cousin and for some, even her honour, and her own flesh and blood had given the only thing that was precious to her. The Bennett patriarch had lost a lot of allies among the Witches and Warlocks who had seen this as a betrayal. He was still feared, but had lost a lot of respect from the people. Damon had been lucky, his young age had saved him from any bad mouthing, but now, he would have to do something about the rumours.

_~ ~ D&B ~ ~_

Bonnie had finally fallen asleep. She laid on the floor in front of the fire, her head on Caroline's laps. The Vampire could still hear yelling downstairs. Caroline felt more tears falling down her cheeks again as she looked at Bonnie who had cried herself to sleep. How had it ended up like this? She silently cried as she kept applying healing salves to Bonnie's back.

The screaming stopped suddenly and after a while, she heard a faint knock on the door before Klaus came in. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"Take this instead" he said giving her a jar with greenish salves. "It will work faster. Sadly, we can't give her our blood, it's against the law."

"Is everything alright now?" she asked uncertain.

"I hope, but as for Bonnie, I don't think we'll ever find again the woman we lost today…" said Klaus his voice full of sorrow. "What they did to her today was… I cannot even describe how I feel about it. I never thought that such a strong Witch could be broken like this, but today I've seen it and… My god! Caroline it was horrible, and I couldn't say or do anything to protect her. I feel so responsible."

"What did Lady Salvatore had to say about the matter? I heard her earlier…"

"Tyler was put back in his place and I'm glad she did it. It was about time that somebody from the Salvatore clan stood up for Bonnie. The fact that it was Anna-Maria who did it is even better. Tyler admires that woman and respects everything that she stands for. And that she was the one to confront him for what happened today was the best thing for Bonnie."

"Klaus, you must be honest with me, what happen?"

He looked at her and started his story…

_[FLASHBACK]_

_Bonnie was sitting in front of Lady Salvatore with Klaus to her right. She didn't know what to say or do; her husband and Tyler weren't there. And the Lady seemed to be frustrated about it._

"_Milady" said Bonnie in a calm voice "I think my husband is in the library with Lord Lockwood, I will look for them myself. I am truly sorry for your wait."_

_She smiled at her and left the room. She walked upstairs and opened the doors to the library. What she found was nothing of what she had expected! She saw her husband sitting on a chair pants half opened as he watched over a woman; that she recognized as Tyler's bed mate; between Lord Lockwood's legs pleasuring him. Tyler was explaining the basics of how a woman should be taking care of her man and how she had to submit. He was also giving advises to Damon on how not to come too fast._

"_What is the meaning of this?" said an outraged Bonnie._

_Damon seemed surprised, but didn't move, though Tyler seemed enraged. He pushed the woman and advanced on Bonnie with a predatory look in his eyes._

"_What are you doing in here consort?" he snapped at her._

"_This is my home guardian!" said Bonnie defensively. "I came here for my husband since Lady Salvatore has been waiting for him in the salon! And what do I found? My husband entertaining himself with your whore, he's still a child guardian, this, this is despicable! You will stop this madness at this instance!"_

_For the second time, she was slapped across the face. So hard, that she felt to the floor knocking a vase at the same time. She could taste blood in her mouth._

"_Young master Salvatore; I will take care of her! Please concentrate on our exercise."_

_He grabbed Bonnie by the hair and pulled her out of the library coming face to face with Lady Salvatore and Klaus._

"_What happened?" asked Lady Salvatore._

"_She insulted your son and me in front of my servant; she needs to be punished!" said Tyler walking to the room in front of the library._

_He threw Bonnie on the floor and pulled out his belt before tearing apart her shirt and whipping the screaming woman on the floor._

_Both Lady Salvatore and Klaus entered the library to see what was happening and didn't look surprised by what they say, but Klaus asked anyway:_

"_Damon, was your consort aware of the different laws between husband and consort?"_

"_What do you mean?" asked the young teenager putting back his pants in place as the naked woman tried to cover herself._

"_Damon Salvatore" said his mother in a cool voice "Don't you dare tell me that your consort was bond to you and that no one came to explain her properly what you could do that she couldn't?"_

"_I-I don't think so…"_

"_Oh my god…"_

_Lady Salvatore hadn't finished pronouncing the three words that Klaus was already running in the next room._

"_STOP!" yelled Klaus grabbing Tyler wrist._

_Bonnie's back was ugly to look upon; she was severely cut and blood was almost pouring on the floor._

"_What have you done Tyler; you cannot beat her up for no reason!"_

"_She deserved it Klaus!"_

"_No Tyler… she didn't know… My god Bonnie, can you stand?"_

_The young woman stood up after four failed attempts and walked out of the room silently. When she passed in front of Lady Salvatore, Anna-Maria gagged at the sight._

"_Lord Nicklaus, help her, she can barely stand." said the Lady horrified._

_And so he did, and went to find Caroline to help him out. When they were gone, the Lady turned toward Tyler._

"_You" she was almost yelling "How dare you beat up a consort like this! You had no right to punish her like this without knowing the reason for her insults! The woman doesn't even know what it means to be a consort except the stupidities that her father told her. She was raised to be a Witch fighting in the name of her family Tyler, not a consort!"_

"_But Anna-Maria…"_

"_Don't you say my name guardian!" cut in Anna-Maria. "I'm ashamed to speak of you as a friend right now. This woman suffered so much and you don't even put yourself into her place to see that you would have reacted the same way! And don't try accusing Caroline, she is here to serve not to teach, I will personally take her under my wings and explain to her the rules of this engagement. But you, Tyler, if I ever hear that you lift your hand on my son's consort again, I will make sure that my husband sees to your punishment; did I make myself clear?"_

"_Crystal Milady."_

"_And you my son" she said in a calmer voice. "Learn that you cannot use any rooms of your Manor for those kinds of activities. What you did was disrespectful for me and your consort. Now, come with me downstairs, I haven't seen you in a while."_

_Tyler was about to leave the library, but Klaus stopped him and pushed him back inside before closing the door. But when he saw the servant, he let her exit, before turning back to Tyler._

"_I don't care what Lady Salvatore told you, but you will listen to me Tyler Lockwood!"_

"_Klaus, I don't need you patronizing me!"_

_He was punched and found himself on the floor before he could understand what had happened. He looked up to the Hybrid whose eyes had turned to a very dangerous yellow._

"_YOU WILL LISTEN!" yelled Klaus. "I am sick and tired of seeing you treat her like that Tyler! This is not you! Why are you like this with her, she doesn't deserve all of this. I never thought you would sink so low as to beat her."_

"_Nicklaus, this is not any of your business" snarled back Tyler angrily._

"_Yes! It is! If war is declared tomorrow Tyler, who do you think will have to go and fight, huh? Damon? He's fifteen for god sake! He's just starting to learn how to use his abilities! We both know that Bonnie would have to go in his place. The first time she fought, she was sixteenth. We never fought that young Tyler! She was forced to take her cousin's place, her who is the strongest Witch in her family! She doesn't know what it is to be a consort; she was to be a soldier! How do you want a twenty-two years old woman to react to see her fifteen years old husband masturbating in front of your personal servant, she who cannot touch or be touched by anyone?"_

"_Okay! Fine! Stop yelling!" screamed back Tyler. "I get it!"_

"_Do you really Tyler? You and I were lucky and you know it. She was like us, but Fate decided differently. I cannot imagine the humiliation she has to live with, each time she is called the Salvatore's consort. I couldn't bear it Tyler, could you? You, submit to a teenager girl half your age?"_

_With those last words ringing through his mind, Tyler realized how much he had been wrong about Bonnie Bennett. That woman deserved respect and compassion, but had received the opposite since she had come to the manor. He felt ashamed of what he had said and couldn't find the right words to say how much he was sorry to Bonnie. He looked at his hands and couldn't believe what he had just done. And the worst part was that it was Damon who would have to live with his mistakes, because Bonnie wouldn't blame him, no, she would blame Damon for not stopping him._

"_Damon will never forgive me when he'll realize how difficult I've just made it for him to gain what he lost from his consort…"_

"_You know he will forgive you Tyler; he loves you like a brother. But wrong things were done, and nothing you say will make it better."_

_Tyler knew he was right. He simply nodded and went to the salon to join Damon and Lady Salvatore._

_Klaus smiled; satisfied of his discussion with his friend and went to see how Caroline was handling Bonnie._

_[END OF FLASHBACK]_

Caroline looked at Bonnie and cried harder. She promised herself that something like this would never happen again.

"Let's put her to bed." said Klaus. "I think she deserves it."

He took the sleeping woman in his arms and laid her on her stomach. He turned Bonnie's head to the side and caressed her hair gently.

"Can I be truthful with you Caroline?" murmured the man smiling.

"Yes…" she whispered back.

"I would be so proud to have such a strong woman as my consort. Such a gorgeous one she is; with her raw beauty, sun kissed skin and emerald eyes. I truly hope that, in time, Damon will learn to see that and love her the way she deserved to be cherished."

"I agree." she said calmly before sitting in from of the fire. "I will guard her tonight; you can go back to your room."

"It's alright, I will keep you company."

"Thank you Klaus."

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** What to say... Did I mention their love story was going to be a slow build? XD Next chapter will make another time jump! (I need Damon older to start the Mm interesting stuff I'd say... ;p ) Loved it? Hated it? Traumatized? *giggles* Review if you feel like it! I'm not sure I'll be able to post tomorrow(cause it's my day to post a new chapter for "Sacrifices"), BUT I promise you all a third chapter for Christmas! :D Love you guys! xoxo ~Meye_

_Ps: (babbling time) About Klaus being OOC (**O**ut **O**f **C**haracter), his "role" (let's call it like that) was pretty much an open "role" in my mind and I had to debate with myself on which character to put there from TVD. Technically, Stefan, Alaric or Jeremy might have been better choice and would have been less OOC... But let's face it, me putting one of these three instead of Klaus? Not gonna happen! XD_


	3. To be a man

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from The Vampire Diaries series created/owned by L. J. Smith and developed by Kevin Williamson/CW Network. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended._

_**Warnings:** Do I really need to repeat them XD You should know by now! :p_

_**Beta reader:** Un-beta'd_

_**A/N:** We are time jumping again! Gorgeous and older Damon is coming soon; he's like right around the corner! Special thank you to: Jasper and Bella, wannawrestle, bamon89, Lady Daejah, , monique32, MJSavvy117, BrathanXOXO, d3lyciious._

_**This is my Christmas gift to you all guys! Happy Holidays and oh before I forget, I am already working on another fic… LOL Nothing is written yet, I've made progress with the plot and chapters! But hey, you could all have a surprise and get two stories at the same time again! :D Who knows!**_

_**To bamon89: **I think it's impossible not to feel bad for Bonnie in that chapter! :( Well here it is; new chapter! XD thx for reviewing!_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>To be a Man<span>**_

Four years had passed…

Bonnie was looking outside and still couldn't believe it; four years without sexual intercourses with her husband, nothing, not even a kiss. At least, now they were talking a little bit. They felt pretty uncomfortable around each other, but they were finally smiling from time to time.

Klaus was back. He had left two years ago and would be back the next day to celebrate Damon's nineteenth birthday and to settle down at the Manor. He had to go back on his land to bury his mother and assist to his father's new alliance. He was actually glad to come back; he had missed the people at the Manor.

Bonnie had been corresponding with Klaus since he had left. She had told him everything. And she couldn't wait to see the man again.

Caroline had been sick the previous year, but she was now back to her former self even better to some people's opinion. It had been something about a jealous Witch who had cast a sickness spell on her.

Now, Bonnie was pacing in her room, trying not to freak about her husband's reaction upon seeing her gift for him. Suddenly, something outside caught her attention. She smiled brightly and ran down the stairs.

"Why are you running?" asked Tyler when he saw her passing by.

"He's here!" exclaimed Bonnie without stopping.

She opened the door and ran further outside. When she saw a man walking beside his horse lifting his head and smiling at her, she simply ran faster.

"Klaus!" she screamed happily. "You came back earlier!"

She hugged the man tightly and walked with him back to the manor.

"You look healthy Bonnie; I'm glad to see you smiling like this. How things have been with your husband?"

"Better, but…"

"Ah! I see; he is still not touching you, I presume?"

"No, but it's alright; I-I know how to pleasure myself."

Klaus was actually surprise by her answer. With the passing years, Bonnie was getting closer to be back to her former self when she was with him or Caroline. Though, he still pitied the woman.

When he entered the Manor, he was glad to see his friend and Damon.

"My, my, young Master Salvatore you have grown since the last time I saw you. You are undeniably a beautiful man."

"Thank you Lord Nicklaus. Please come in, let the servants take care of your belongings."

They all sat in the salon and spend the afternoon listening to Klaus stories.

…

The following day, half of the wealthy population was at the Manor to celebrate Damon's birthday. Bonnie, with Anna-Maria's help, finally felt comfortable and knew how to act as a consort. Damon and Tyler couldn't be any more pleased with her; she was gracious and polite. With time, she was finally given the right to engaged in Witches or Warlocks' discussion during such event.

So far, the celebration was going great. Damon had already open her presents and made several toasts during the night.

Bonnie was glad that her gift had pleased Damon; she had given him a simple white gold ring to put on his middle finger with the Salvatore house's crest carved in it. Damon had been delighted by the gift and people had applauded Bonnie for such a stunning gift.

When the guest were almost all gone, Bonnie saw Tyler bending and say something to her husband. Damon seemed embarrassed and excited about what he had been told. She felt left out and didn't think she would be happy knowing what was happening.

…

She thanked the last guest before going back to the salon; only Caroline and the other servants were there.

"Where is my husband?" asked Bonnie.

"In his salon…" said Caroline not looking at her.

"Why can't you look at me Caroline? What's happening that I am not aware of?"

"Master Salvatore, will become a man tonight…"

"A man? But…"

And then, Bonnie realized what she had meant. She slowly went upstairs to her husband's salon and opened the door quietly. What she saw brought tears to her eyes! Damon was making love to two women. He was giving and receiving pleasure, while musician were playing soft music and Tyler was simply looking at them sitting in an armchair.

Bonnie couldn't look away. She didn't know how to react; should she be angry, happy for her husband, excited… she couldn't say. But she knew it was hurting her. Four years had she been patient thinking that one day, maybe she would be granted this, but again, she was wrong. She was the lowest, whores and servants could have and give what she couldn't.

A chocked sob escaped her mouth and Tyler snapped his head toward her. She could see that the man was angry at her, but then she saw something else in his eyes; pity. In all the years she had spent at the Manor, she would have never believed that one day she would see this expression in the guardian's eyes. Tyler was about to say something, when Bonnie came back to herself, closed the door and went to her bedroom.

She asked Caroline to come and prepare a bath for her. She didn't say anything else than thank you when it was done. She requested to be left alone. She sat in the bath and let the warm water relaxed her tensed muscles. At one point, she couldn't control herself and pleasured herself silently under the water. When she finally reached her climax, she stepped out of the water, dried herself out before putting a night gown.

Then she walked in her bedroom and sat in her favourite armchair in front of the fire and lost herself looking into it. She fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning in her bed. She didn't know who had put her there, but was thankful for it. She dressed up and went downstairs. She could hear unfamiliar voices as she got closer to the salon.

"I'm sorry we couldn't make it to your birthday festivities, but with my condition we couldn't risk such a crowd."

"It's alright Baroness Petrova." said Damon. "I would have done the same thing in your position. Ah! She's finally here!" said Damon when he saw Bonnie. "Baroness, let me introduce you to my consort."

Bonnie came forward and smiled at the older woman in front of her. She had always found this woman repulsing; not that she was ugly, it was the way she had treated her cousin a long time ago.

"Baroness, this is Bonnie Salvatore nee Bennett, my consort. Bonnie, this is Baroness Petrova and her husband Jeremy Gilbert."

When she heard the name, Bonnie head snapped back to the man sitting a little bit behind the Baroness. Then she looked back at Petrova, she was speechless; the woman was pregnant.

"Ah! Yes" said the Baroness laughing. "My size is very impressive; the midwife said that I could be expecting more than one infant."

"Nice to finally meet you Milady." said Jeremy.

"M-Milord…" said Bonnie unsure.

She sat beside her husband, but kept quiet the whole time. She only talked when she was asked a direct question. She kept glancing at Jeremy who did his best to ignore her.

At one point, she excused herself saying that she didn't feel well. Damon looked concerned at her, but she assured him that it was nothing. She bid the couple farewell and went back to her bedroom.

"Your consort is as gorgeous as the rumour says Master Salvatore. I can say that we are both lucky that their engagement was cut short."

"Their?" asked Damon curiously.

"You didn't know? My husband is your consort ex-fiancé. Isn't that funny that we are all sitting here?"

"Yes…" said Damon uncomfortable.

And the discussion went on. But Tyler kept looking at Klaus to see his reaction to the news, but as always, Klaus was unreadable.

Bonnie didn't even make it to her bed after she had closed the door behind her. She fell to the floor and sobbed. Jeremy, the man she had loved was bonded to a woman so despicable, she couldn't even believe it. Katharina Petrova was pregnant. She should have been the one besides him visiting her cousin. But it wasn't the case. Seeing him only reminded her of how unhappy and unsatisfied she was with her life.

After seeing Damon with others women the night before, she had had to see this; it was crushing her.

…

This was where Tyler found her asleep when he entered her bedroom. He felt bad for the woman on the floor. He was sure that Baroness Petrova had made that surprised visit on purpose. He gently shook Bonnie awake.

"Consort Salvatore, wake up." he said softly.

The woman didn't say anything. She stood up and went to sit on her bed.

"Are you going to be alright Milady?"

"How can I be Tyler? Tell me? How would you feel seeing the one you loved and were supposed to marry, bonded to a woman that you can't tolerate? You saw me yesterday in my husband private salon… Do you really think that I'm happy with my life?" whispered Bonnie.

"I-I couldn't say Milady… I am sorry for you loss."

"It's not your fault. I guess I was secretly hoping that they would never find somebody else to replace me. But this was crazy of me! Tell me Tyler why didn't you say anything to my husband about yesterday?"

"It felt wrong to do so. I think I finally just realized how lonely you must feel. You have been faithful to my Lord and I have to say that I am really amazed by it; I never thought that you would have so much honour."

"I will take that as a compliment. Thank you. Did you want anything by coming here?"

"N-Not really, I simply wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I will be, in time."

"Yes… Of course."

Tyler turned around and left quietly. He met Klaus on the other side of the door who looked at him and smiled.

"That was very noble of you Tyler." he murmured before going into Bonnie's bedroom.

Bonnie lifted her head up upon hearing someone coming in. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Klaus…"

"Bonnie, Lord Gilbert gave me this letter for you when no one was looking. I hope it will help you to heal your wounds." said Klaus giving the letter to Bonnie and left, going back to his quarters.

Bonnie didn't know what to do with the letter. She stood up and went to sit in front of the fire. She opened it and read:

**_My dear friend,_**

**_I sincerely hope that this letter will reach you. I cannot tell you how sorry I am about the way our lives have turned out. I think the Fates have different plans for you and I. Even though I'm sure that you are unhappy, I know that in time you will learn to accept the Young Lord Salvatore as part of your life. I didn't get the chance to tell you how it had hurt me to learn of your cousin's death. She was such a fine lady and I will terribly miss her. My new wife is not the most loving woman, but she is still my wife and I take great care of her, so be reassured that I am well. The war is coming closer to us and I hope that you will be able to fight amongst your friends, since I know it is your greatest wish. I am sure that given the chance, you will be a great adversary to any Witch or Warlock_****_ foolish enough to _****_face you. Be well my friend. You will always keep a special place in my heart. My only regret will always be that you weren't the first woman to whom I gave my body._**

**_Have a good life_**

**_Your friend,  
>Jeremy Gilbert<em>**

Bonnie left the letter on the small round table near the fireplace and went to bed. She couldn't stand touching it anymore. She wanted to forget about that meeting and about the letter.

She spent her whole night waking up to horrible nightmares. Always about something different, but never remembering what they had been about…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Am I cruel? XD I promise, the wind will change direction next chapter... Loved it? Hated it? Review if you feel like it! Love you all guys! xoxo ~Meye_

**_Have Holidays!_**

_Ps: I couldn't resist my favorite Disney joke. Now you will all have the song in your head! XD_


	4. War, pride and honour

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from The Vampire Diaries series created/owned by L. J. Smith and developed by Kevin Williamson/CW Network. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended._

_**Warnings:** Read them in first chapter! XD_

_**Beta Reader:** Un-beta'd_

_**A/N:** Just because I'm pretty much done with setting everything for the evening (I'm over excited, I did origami and transformed my green napkins into elf shoes) and because it's Christmas and because this chapter is done… Well I'm posting it! Once again guys, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!_

_Special thanks to: Jasper and Bella, jenny84, JasmineLashae, , Lady Daejah, bamon89, MystiBleu73, Deaire, ellenah, MJSavvy117, t, woahthatsMel, PixieChick20, aprilf00l._

_**To jenny84:** Merci pour la critique et pour répondre à ta question… OH QUE OUI il va la toucher! XD_

_**To JasmineLashae:** Hiya! Finding happiness soon might me more difficult than anyone would think. As for Damon, I did promise a Bamon end game! Let's just keep it to, he may realize some things too late! XD Thank you for the review! :)_

_**To bamon89: **I guess I could say better nothing than something you don't want! And yes yes this chapter is better for her, but not for Damon! XD Thank again for the review!_

_**To Deaire:** XD Here is the update! *giggles*_

_**To MJSavvy117:** Thank you for the review! And yes (for a while) things will be better for Bonnie, but any happiness comes with a price! Enjoy this chapter!_

_**To t:** Here's the update! And to answer your question; soon, VERY soon. As for Bonnie allowing Damon to touch her… hum… you'll see! XD And Damon being with other women is 100% due to Tyler. Thank you for the review and have fun reading! :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>War, pride and honour<span>**_

'_I am a shame to my family.'_ thought the young man as he looked outside.

War had been declared five months ago. Damon was supposed to celebrate his twentieth birthday in less than three month, but he would be alone with his servants and guards. Tyler and Klaus had left as soon as they had heard news of the war officially starting.

Not even a month later, Klaus had come back to the Manor and that day (he could still remember like it was yesterday) Damon had made the hardest decision of his life.

_[FLASHBACK]_

"_Milord! Milord!" yelled one of the servants. "It's Lord Nicklaus!"_

_Both Damon and Bonnie stood up in the salon to welcome their friend back. But this one didn't look happy._

"_Tell me you are bringing good news?" inquired Bonnie concerned._

"_We didn't lose many, but…"_

"_What?" asked Damon anxiously._

"_Lord Salvatore, we need someone to lead your troops. Both Lord Lockwood and I have ours and leading yours is too much. Your older brother Stefan cannot take any more men with him."_

"_But Klaus, y-you know that I'm not ready to lead… I have yet to be changed into a Hybrid."_

_Klaus looked like he wanted to run away. It was the first time in his life that he didn't know how to say something. He knew his request would be a huge blow to Damon's pride, but there was no other way._

"_I-I know Lord Salvatore, but…" He took a deep breath, and looked at Damon straight in the eyes. "But your consort is ready."_

"_You cannot send my consort!" said the man defensively._

"_You don't have a choice Milord!"_

_Bonnie didn't say anything. She wanted to go, but couldn't express her joy. She could feel her husband getting angrier beside her, so she kept quiet._

"_I always have a choice!" yelled back Damon._

"_You're right." said Klaus coldly. "And here are your choices; one, you go to war and die trying to lead your troops or two, you let Bonnie go and let her lead your troops knowing that she will fight to death."_

"_B-But she hasn't practised in years."_

"_I lied to you Milord." finally said Bonnie breaking her silence._

_Damon turned to her, surprised. "What do you mean by that?"_

"_Each time I went horseback riding… I…A long time ago, I took one of the grimoire from the library and hid it deep into the domain so I could practise without anyone knowing._

"_Consort, you will be punished for that lie"_

"_I know…"_

"_This is not the time for punishment Lord Salvatore." cut in Klaus. "We are at war and your troops need Bonnie, not the Salvatore's consort, but Bonnie Bennett the Witch; the one who fought since she was sixteen. Everyone on the battlefield is waiting for her. Her friends await her arrival. You have to take the decision Lord Salvatore. She is your consort, so she needs your permission to leave. You will have until twilight to decide."_

_Damon simply nodded before standing up and left the room._

_Klaus looked at Bonnie. "What do you think?"_

"_Think of what?"_

"_Fighting?"_

"_I was born and forged to fight Klaus. I live to defend good people and nature; this is who I am. Mark my words Lord Nicklaus, if I step one foot on that battlefield, we will win this war."_

_Klaus couldn't help it and smiled. He could see the blazing fire in the woman's eyes. He had heard stories amongst the Warlocks and Witches and he knew that Bonnie was a very dangerous adversary when she was pushed to her full potential. What a shame it was to see such a fine Witch reduced to a consort's life._

…

_Damon didn't come down until it was time. He walked into the salon where Bonnie and Klaus were waiting silently._

"_You will need this." said the young man, giving a heavy indigo velvet bag to Bonnie"_

"_It's a book." said the woman amazed when she touched it before looking at it._

_When she saw the book, Bonnie let out a small gasp. And looked at her husband not knowing what was happening._

"_It is yours Bonnie; I have no right to keep it from you any longer. That grimoire should have never been given to me in the first place. I hope it will protect you like it did in your previous battles."_

"_Thank you; you don't know how much it means to me…"_

"_As a matter of fact, I do."_

_[END OF FLASHBACK]_

The following day, Lord Nicklaus and Bonnie had left; Bonnie on Klaus' back as he had run back to the battle.

Damon had been alone since then. He felt guilty standing here, not just here, but at home doing nothing. He was the man of the Manor and would be the new Patriarch in a few years, but he hadn't been strong enough to go to war and protect his own land and his consort. His father was at war just like his older brother Stefan whom he hadn't seen in years.

This is how he had come to realized what it felt like to be in Bonnie's position; being a fighter, but imprisoned into a consort's position. But worse, Damon knew that it was because he was too young and not trained enough that he couldn't go to war. But in his consort case, she had been forced into something totally opposite to what she was raised to be.

Damon still couldn't find the answers to all of his questions; how could Bonnie still stand with such pride in her eyes each morning, how could she believe that it was an honour to save her family's reputation by replacing her dead cousin, how could she smile to a husband seven years younger than her and respect him after all the wrong that had been done to her…

The more he thought about it, the more he admired his consort. For so long had he admired his father and guardian that he had never took the time to look at anyone else. Bonnie was brave, noble and strong headed. She was also a beautiful woman. She had a sun kissed skin, curvy dark brown hair, but her eyes; her deep emerald eyes were really outstanding.

He couldn't deny that the woman was pleasurable to the eye, but so far, he had never seen himself bedding his consort. There was no real sexual attraction.

But the worst part for him was to admit that he was jealous of all the attention Bonnie was giving Klaus and Caroline. He knew the woman only saw her maid as a friend or a sister. But with Klaus, it wasn't the same; he knew the man found his consort gorgeous. Lord Nicklaus had been frequently asked about it and had never denied it. He knew nothing would ever happen between Bonnie and Klaus, but the feeling was still there.

And there was something else… Bonnie had always been faithful. More than five years without any touch from him. How could she live like that?

He sat down and it struck him; what a living nightmare it must have been for his consort to live in these conditions.

'_It must have brought her so much joy to go to war; making her release some steam_." he thought before laughing.

But his amusement came to an abrupt stop when he thought of Bonnie's life at the Manor. He felt remorse building deep inside of him. He had never said anything really nice to his consort; no compliment, just nothing! And the only time he had touched her, had been through Tyler's punishment or…

He could feel the jealousy swelling inside and eating at his guts. Even if it hadn't been sexual, Klaus had touched his consort in so many ways. Bonnie was his, but he hadn't been able to be man enough to dominate her like Klaus had and still did.

It wasn't the fact that Klaus had had more contact with his consort that was bothering him; it was to realise only now that Lord Nicklaus would have been a better husband to his consort than himself. What hurt more than his pride and honour, was that he had seen how Bonnie was like the perfect consort acting around Klaus.

Bonnie was honest about everything with the other man. She had shown him respect and submission, but most of all, she loved him, maybe not like a lover, but the feeling was still there.

How many times could he remember seeing Bonnie running outside to meet Lord Nicklaus? Just talking about the man always brought a smile to his consort's face.

And that made him want to cry and yell; he wasn't sure which one would win if he let it all out… How many times had he seen them walking side by side on the domain; horses behind them; looking so serene and content in each other's company? He and Tyler were the reason for her sadness, because they had never made any effort to prevent it.

As a man, and especially as a Salvatore's man, it was humiliating to see that people outside the Manor thought that his consort was the happiest woman, when in fact it was the opposite. Was Bonnie such a good actor? Of course not! The only reason she looked so happy was because she was far away from the Manor, Tyler and Damon. That for a a moment, she could make herself believe that she was having a better life…

_~ A few months later ~_

Damon was looking outside. It was a clear night; the moon was bright in the sky. Andi had left his bedroom right after pleasuring him. Damon's birthday had passed few hours ago.

He was standing naked, looking at nothing, but hoping everything. His eyes darted again to the letter he had received earlier and wished it wouldn't bring up so much emotion to his throat. He held tightly unto the new pendant lying on his chest and prayed that his friends and family would return home safely…

_[FLASHBACK]_

_Knowing that she was going to be absent for a long time, Bonnie had requested Caroline to take care of Damon. So on the morning of Damon's birthday, the Vampire maid had woken him up singing for him._

"_Thank you Caroline!" said Damon smiling._

"_I know that it isn't the happiest day for you today, but let's forget the war for one day, shall we?"_

"_You are right! I am officially a man today and it needs to be celebrated!"_

_He jumped out of bed and dressed up quickly. He followed her downstairs and was happy to see that the servants had decorated the salon for the occasion._

"_Thank you so much everyone; this means a lot to me and I will make sure that all of you will get rewarded for this."_

"_No needs!" said Caroline. "To see you smiling like this Milord, is enough!"_

…

_He had spent the whole day being pampered by everyone. His family had sent him gifts, since they couldn't attend the private celebration; it was the law during war; no women were to step outside of their domain except for an emergency._

_He was about to go to his private salon some yelled that a messenger was coming toward the Manor._

_Damon went to the front door to welcome the man with open arms._

"_You may sleep in one of the guest room for the night my friend." said Damon._

"_Thank you my Lord, but I can't. I only came to deliver this. I most go back now!"_

"_How long did you travelled?"_

"_A month, but it will take me almost three mores to join back the troops." replied the Vampire messenger._

"_I see, well, at least, drink some blood before leaving."_

"_My Lord is too generous, thank you."_

…

_The man was ready to go not even twenty minutes later._

_Before leaving, he turned around. "Happy birthday my Lord!"_

"_Thank you!" said a surprised Damon._

_And the messenger was gone. Damon went back into the Manor to read the letter that had been brought to him. He opened it and a small pendant fell to the floor. He bent down and picked it up._

_It was a white gold medallion ornate with a flat stone that looked like a ruby, but it couldn't be, it was too dark to be it. When he flipped it, he read; "The blood of our brothers and sisters"._

"_It's beautiful!" said Caroline from behind him._

"_Yes." said Damon still amazed by the gift._

"_Let me help you with it!" she replied before taking the pendant from him and tying it behind his neck._

_She turned him around and looked at him with a satisfied grin._

"_Who is it from?" she asked._

_He started to read the letter, but had to stop before tears could blur his vision._

"_What is it?" asked Caroline anxiously._

"_N-Nothing! Please send Andi to my room."_

_And he left, going up to his bedrrom, without saying anything else._

_Caroline was scared now. Was it good or bad news? It had been years since she had seen the young Lord Salvatore with so much emotion dancing in his eyes. Who had written that letter? What did it said?_

_[END OF FLASHBACK]_

He had to sleep, but he couldn't forget the letter beside him. So he took it and read it one last time before dropping it and going to bed.

_**My dear husband,**_

_**I hope this letter and present will reach you in time for your birthday. I am truly sorry that you have to celebrate this special day marking your coming into manhood alone with the servants. I sent our fastest messengers, so it should get to you on the right day. When you will read this, we will be two months away from home. So far, we haven't faced any great adversaries, but I know that we are getting closer to the enemy's camps and if our strategies are accurate, we will have the upper hand in the final battle. Lord Lockwood and Lord Nicklaus are well. The medallion that I sent was forged upon my request. I used my own blood to craft the jewel at his center. The inscription at the back is to honour the men and women that we have lost and the ones who will join them in the days to come.**_

_**The men are excited to meet you Milord. They are honoured to fight for you and are thankful for the gift that you gave them by sending me. They are the most loyal and disciplined men and women I've ever met. It is beautiful for me to see Vampires, Werewolf and Witches fighting alongside. I am not hoping for more wars, but I wish for you to get the chance to lead them yourself one day.**_

_**I thank you my husband for this gift. To hold my grimoire again feels so right. I feel free on the battlefield. And this is all because of you. That day, you took the hardest decision of your life for your troops by sending me here and I will always respect you for that, no matter what happened in the past.**_

_**I forgive you my husband. You were young and didn't know right from wrong. I am not sure if we will ever be what they are expecting of us, but know that I am proud to fight amongst your men and to lead them.**_

_**I won't be able to write anything else for a long time, but know that I am well.**_

_**Your consort,  
>Bonnie<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Loved it? Hated it? Review if you feel like it! :) This chapter makes me happy! Even though Damon is kinda sad, he's finally growing up in this chapter and Bonnie well, she's Bonnie, a forgiving soul... But it won't be that easy... XD But if that can make you all giddy and fuzzy inside, Damon will have to deal with his green monster upon Bonnie's returning and let's just say that he doesn't handle it well... *grins* Love to all of you and your family for the Holidays! ~Meye_


	5. Awakening

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from The Vampire Diaries series created/owned by L. J. Smith and developed by Kevin Williamson/CW Network. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended._

_**Warnings:** See first chapter! XD_

_**Beta reader:** Un-beta'd_

_**A/N:** Hope you had fun yesterday or that you will in the days to come! These days, you never know when people celebrate Christmas (when they do) LOL Anyway here is a new chapter and the title is VERY telling!_

_Special thank you to: Jasper and Bella, dreamer24-7, bamon89, Mystibleu73, seven-month-itch, ellenah, aprilf00l, MJSavvy117, Deaire, Megan Grace, NagaiNeko_

_**To Jenny84:** Ah! Eh! Bien si tu aimes la jalousie de Damon, tu seras servi à souhait dans les prochains chapitres. Disons que si Tyler n'est plus un obstacle pour le couple, la jalousie maladive de Damon le sera. Si traduction il y a, ce ne sera pas avant l'an prochain, car je veux vraiment prendre le temps de choisir quelle histoire je traduirai en premier. Merci encore de la critique!_

_**To bamon89:** XD Thank you for the review!_

_**To Mystibleu73:** LOL Yeah Damon is kinda innocent in the story, but stupid he isn't and lets say he doesn't handle well this new discovery! Thanks again for the nice review! :D_

_**To MJSavvy117:** LoL I'll give you something there, Klaus is a Hybrid, so technically he is still stronger than Damon! :D Naaah Damon won't take it out on Klaus… ;)_

_**To Deaire:** so MANY questions! LoL Usually a consort is your typical at house wife; especially at that time, she would be taking care f her husband's needs before hers, submissive woman, pretty much be pretty and close your mouth! As of now, Bonnie is aging normally! LoL No it's not wrong to want Stefan to come around, but you will only see him one more time in the story and for like not even two sentences. I'm not even sure if he even says anything! LOL And why he isn't the Patriarch is because their father is still in charge and because it will be explained later XD. That was quite the long answer LOL Thank you so much for the review hope you'll enjoy this new chap!_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Awakening<span>**_

Home, finally… After two years of fighting, she was home. She had never thought that she would one day be happy to leave the battlefield and go back to the Manor, but she did. She had learned so much. One thing was sure, Tyler and her would never like each other, and they were too different. Even when it came to tactics, their ways were total opposites, but she had learned to know more about Klaus and in the deepest of her hidden secrets, Klaus was the man she could have loved with all her heart. But just being his friend was the greatest honour she had ever had.

When they could finally see the Manor, everyone except Damon came outside to welcome them back home. Apparently, the man was visiting his mother who felt alone without her husband.

…

About an hour later, Damon came running into the salon, but only Klaus and Tyler were there.

"Tyler!" he screamed seeing his guardian after two years.

"My god! Damon, you have grown so much." said the man holding his protégé in his arms. "You are beautiful; life has been good to you! How have you been doing?"

"Good Tyler, really good and you Klaus, how have you been?" he said turning to the other man.

"Happy to be back! As you may not know, the Manor next to yours is now mine. But for tonight, I will be sleeping here if you don't mind."

"Of course not, you are very welcomed in my home. As for the Manor, that is good news! But… where is Bonnie?" asked Damon nervously.

"Right here my husband!" said a voice coming from behind.

When Damon turned around, he had been expecting the woman who had left him two years ago, but what he found was a new woman. We walked toward Bonnie, but his steps faltered.

"Are you okay Milord?" asked a concerned Bonnie.

"Y-Yes I am. You look… healthy!"

"Thank you. It is good to see how much you've grown since the last time I saw you." said a smiling Bonnie. "You've changed a lot…"

Damon simply nodded. But in fact, he was fascinated by the woman standing in front of him; she was so beautiful. Her hairs were longer, reaching the small of her back. They seemed wilder, giving her an ethereal, like a nymph. She was so elegant and the deepness in her eyes was alluring. He was just gobsmacked and Bonnie seemed to be in the same state as him.

"Bonnie!" said Tyler. "You should bow to your husband!"

And the moment was broken, just like that. Klaus was furious; Tyler had always the worst timing. He knew that something had just passed between the two spouses and maybe Bonnie would have realized it if it hadn't been for Tyler.

"Sorry Milord." said Bonnie to Damon, before dropping on one knee. "I should give this back to you." she finished, holding out something to him.

It was her grimoire! Damon couldn't believe that Bonnie was giving him back her grimoire.

"It is yours to keep Bonnie. Who knows when the time will rise again for you to use it?" he said gently.

"Thank you." she said before standing up again.

And they smiled at each other.

"I hope Bonnie that you will remember that you are not in charge anymore." said Tyler.

Bonnie was about to say something, when she was cut short by Klaus:

"Can't you stop for a day Tyler!" retorted the Hybrid.

"It's alright Klaus." said Bonnie looking to the floor. "I will retire to my room. Good night husband!"

When they couldn't hear any sound from upstairs, Klaus turned toward Tyler.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Lord Nicklaus you have no power in here!"

"Neither do you, Lord Lockwood! Master Salvatore is twenty-two, he is the man of the house, and you have no more power over his consort anymore. It is up to Damon to do as he pleased with his consort, not you!"

Damon was at lost for words; he didn't know what to do or how to act. Part of him wanted to run after Bonnie to make sure she was okay, while another just wanted to stop the two men from arguing and a third part of him wanted nothing more than to run away. It had been so long since the manor hadn't been filled with such noise; he had gotten used to the silence…

"Please, both of you stop this! Let's all go to sleep." he suggested.

…

Six months had passed since their return and Damon couldn't stop the jealousy that was filling his heart more and more each day. Something during the past two years had happened between Bonnie and Klaus for sure. Obvious, nothing physical, but there was acknowledgement in their eyes and Damon couldn't understand what it was. They were hiding secret and it was driving Damon mad.

He had asked a thousand times Tyler if he knew anything about it, but the man always had the same answer for him; _'I don't know'_.

As a consequence, Damon had forbidden his consort to go alone to Klaus' house. This decision had cost him dearly. Bonnie who had been enraged by his decision, was back to give her husband the silent treatment and would only talk to him if he was asking her something directly. Damon regretted his decision, but at the same time he could at least see and control what was happening between the two friends.

Caroline had been silently looking at the situation for months and found it almost hilarious. It was obvious that Damon was jealous and that his feelings for his consort had changed dramatically during her absence, but especially upon her return. The problem was that he seemed to be unable so express his feelings. Tyler had shown many things to his protégé, but how to love hadn't been one.

Lord Lockwood was an imbecile sometimes! Damn him for always saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. He still had too much influence on Damon. And as long as Damon wouldn't stand up to Tyler, she knew that he would never be able to make Bonnie submit to him. She hoped that one day; Tyler would really respect Bonnie as a Witch and stop seeing her as a consort.

And Bonnie, the poor girl only wanted affection and love. Damon was a lucky man; his consort was really loyal and faithful to him. She had seen it in Bonnie's eyes upon her return that she had found her husband beautiful and that something had been on the verge of happening, but again, Tyler had ruined it and a confused Damon hadn't intervene fast enough. Which pretty much brought them back to square one.

And at last; Klaus… She hadn't been surprised to learn that something had almost happened between him and Bonnie. Apparently one night had been really cold and all men and women had been paired up to warm themselves. Obviously, Tyler had refused to touch Bonnie's bare skin and since Klaus had already done it before, he had been chosen to sleep with Bonnie. She had told Caroline that they had shared a furtive touch of lips, not even a kiss, but that it had been enough for both of them to know that they wouldn't be able to sleep naked against each other. But the night had been so cold and they had done it anyway. Klaus had told Caroline that Bonnie had given her the best reason for them not to do anything, when she had asked him what it was; he had simply smiled at her saying that he would never betrayed Bonnie no matter what…

…

Lady Salvatore had been saddened to see this regression in her son and consort's relationship. But she knew Bonnie wasn't to blame; both her son and Tyler had asked for it. She had talked with Caroline and couldn't help, but smile to see her son's reaction each time Klaus was at the Manor. It was good that her son hadn't heard the comments from the people outside the Manor; a lot a men found Bonnie really attractive with her new look. Damon was just as bad as his father when it came to handling his jealousy and expressing himself. She needed to talk with him.

…

"Damon, could I have a word with you?" asked Anna-Maria one day that she was visiting her son.

"Of course mother." said the man standing. "Let's go to the library if that suits you."

"Perfect."

When they finally sat down, she wasn't smiling anymore.

"What is wrong mother?" said a concerned Damon.

"How long will it take for you to admit your new feelings for you consort?"

"I-I don't have different feelings for her!"

"Damon, don't try to fool me! You can fool Tyler and even Bonnie, but not me! It's obvious! And your jealousy toward Lord Nicklaus is driving you and your consort apart. How do expect her to react if you don't even tell her how you feel?"

"She is my consort mother and she should know about my feelings…"

"Oh! Damon, that is not how things work! And really, your feelings? You probably mean making Tyler beat her up, or whipping her? Oh! No, better, forbidding her of any pleasures, but making sure that she knows that you prefer your servants over her? Is that the kind of feelings you're talking about? Because my son, you have to realize that whatever new feelings you have for your consort, you are still wearing a mask of indifference in her eyes."

"You don't know what it means to be in my place! It was always perfect for you and father!"

"How dare you speak to me like this Damon Salvatore? You will know that your father was promised to someone else. And it's only because I had the courage to tell him of my feelings that he stood up to your grandfather and was granted the right to choose who he wanted to marry!"

"Are you telling me that I am a coward mother?"

She was silent for a moment. "Yes." she said, voice filled with pain:

"How can you say that?" said Damon getting angrier.

"You are twenty-two years old Damon, you are a man and you cannot even tell your guardian to be silent when he start insulting your consort and you want that same consort, who has been standing up to Tyler since her first day here, to respect you?" she replied incredulously.

"Is it really the reason why she's acting like this with me mother?" said Damon getting serious all of the sudden.

"It's not the only reason, but let say that it is the main one."

"I see…"

"Damon, I understand that it feels wrong for you to put Tyler back in his place, but always remember that even if he is a Lord you are his Lord. He was only put in charge until you were of age to lead your house. You are the one who needs to remind him this, not Lord Nicklaus, nor your consort!"

"I will try mother, but it is so hard…"

"I know; he is like a second father to you, but the longer you wait the further your consort gets out of reach.

"I understand."

And with this final acknowledge from him, they left the room. He knew he wouldn't be able to face his guardian anytime soon, but he hoped that he would be able to do it before it was too late.

…

Anna-Maria said her goodbyes and left the Manor with a feeling of accomplishment. One day, Damon would find his Salvatore courage and set everything right once and for all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Did you really think it was going to be that easy? I'm too cruel for that! ;p Loved it? Hated it? Review if you feel like it! Next chapter should take a little more time until it's ready. As everyone who read "Forced..." knows, I worked on both fic for a while, I did a lot of writing for "Bonded", but the editing pretty much stopped at this chapter... See where I'm going! Anyway, what is taking longer for me? Taking 2-3 days instead of 1 before posting? XD It isn't that bad! Love you all guys! ~Meye ;p_


	6. War games

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from The Vampire Diaries series created/owned by L. J. Smith and developed by Kevin Williamson/CW Network. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended._

_**Warnings:** First chapter!_

_**Beta reader:** Un-beta'd_

_**A/N:** That is so typically me, saying you'll have to wait longer, but ending up posting two chapters in a day! But really next chapter should take longer! Oooookay, hello reviews LOL My answers are so long! On Word they were taking a whole page! XD And I kept my babbling to a minimum, imagine that! Kinda scary if you ask me! LMAO_

_Special thanks to: ellenah, Jasper and Bella, jenny84, bad-princess400, brightcat12, t, manUgirl, aprilf00l, aeferch, PennyRose19._

_**To jenny84:** C'est pas que ça va me prendre un an à choisir. LoL C'est surtout au niveau de l'écriture, même si je suis francophone de naissance, écrire en français n'est plus dans mes habitudes, donc traduire mes histoires va être un long processus et je dois choisir ce que je veux faire lire aux lecteurs en premier. C'est certain que mes histoires avec Damon/Bonnie seraient populaires, mais en même temps, puisque la quantité d'histoire francophone est peu nombreuse (305 histoires toutes catégories et personnages inclus, et moins de 50 dans la catégorie M/Damon) il y a des chances que la première histoire que je vais traduire soit « Centaurus », qui est en fait une série de 2 histoires (Centaurus et sa suite Sacrifices) ainsi qu'une série de Oneshots. Enfin, c'est à voir! :D Ah! Je peux bien te dire un petit « spoiler », techniquement, Caroline a expliqué ce qui s'était passé, mais la seule chose que l'on ne sait pas c'est ce que Bonnie a dit à Klaus et qui les a arrêtés d'aller plus loin. Mais t'inquiète, je ne vais pas laisser de questions en suspens à la fin de l'histoire, donc toutes questions seront répondues d'ici là. Ouf, bonjour la dissertation que je viens d'écrire ha ha Merci encore de la critique et bonne lecture!_

_**To t:** Am I now? I would never torture the readers… *evuuul grins* No worries, when Damon and Bonnie happen, it will be with a bang! :D_

_**To manUgirl:** Je ne prends pas mal ta critique, les seuls moments où je peux répliquer un peu plus 'durement' c'est quand les gens ne lisent pas les avertissements ou mes notes et m'écrivent un commentaire qui aurait pu ne pas être s'ils avaient pris le temps de lire. C'est généralement le seul truc qui va m'embêter. Sinon, je suis totalement ouverte à tous les commentaires bons ou mauvais. Les mauvais font généralement plus évoluer, je dis pas que je veux pleins de mauvaise commentaires (LOL), mais bon… hé hé hé Je reviens à ton commentaire, la guerre était vraiment plus une tapisserie pour l'histoire qu'autre chose. Oui deux ans c'est long, mais je ne trouvais vraiment rien d'intéressant à dire à part qu'elle s'est battue et que Damon s'est plus emmerdé qu'autre chose dans son Manoir ha ha ha Et c'est clair que les deux ne font pas d'efforts. Bonnie n'en fait pas parce qu'elle considère que Damon ne le mérite pas et que puisque c'est lui qui l'a rejeté, c'est à lui de faire les premiers pas. (Je sens que je vais écrire aussi long de réponse que d'histoire dans ce chapitre LOL) Damon va prendre un sérieux coup dans le prochain chapitre (Err dans celui-ci finalement ha ha) et Tyler aussi d'ailleurs. Le problème avec Damon c'est que c'est un enfant gâté qui a été guidé par un autre enfant gâté (Tyler) donc on voit la catastrophe que ça a donné! Et il n'est pas capable d'y aller doucement, c'est tout ou rien avec lui. Ce chapitre et le suivant sont un tournant radical dans l'histoire… Merci encore beaucoup de la critique! Elle était honnête et sincère! Bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>War games<span>**_

Four months had passed since his discussion with his mother, but so far, Damon still hadn't found the courage to do anything about his feelings. Bonnie had decided to keep her 'wild' look, which was driving Damon crazy. The woman was simply breathtaking to him. He had tried so many times to talk to her, but each time he would start to sputter and look ridiculous. He would most of the time, leave, feeling humiliate and even more confused.

He had only been able to do one thing; ask Bonnie to start taking a youth potion. Most Witches and Warlocks refused to take the potion because it was against nature. The potion had been created to keep their drinker eternally youthful as long as they drank it daily. But when a Witch or a Warlock would web a Vampire or a Hybrid, it was a very common practise for them. Actually they were always offered a choice, drink the potion or be turned. Bonnie had been surprised by the demand, but had welcomed it as a way for Damon to tell her that he found her beautiful.

Things were different now, a lot had happened during the last two months and it was up to Damon to make it right to Bonnie…

_[FLASHBACK]_

_Bonnie couldn't sleep; this was going to be another night where she would wonder what she had done wrong. She still couldn't understand why Damon had forbidden her to go alone to Klaus' manor, it was ridiculous._

_She was so lost in her thoughts that it took her a while to see the lights dancing far away. When she finally looked up, she gasped; Lord Nicklaus' stables were on fire._

_She ran downstairs bare feet still in night gown. She went outside in the Salvatore's stables, up on a horse and raced toward Klaus' Manor. The last thing she heard was Caroline yelling after her._

_Said maid ran to Damon's bedroom and woke him up, before running back to her room to put on more decent clothes._

…

_When Bonnie arrived, the stables had been burned to the ground and she could hear yelling from inside the manor. The doors were opened and she ran in. In the main hall, Klaus was fighting four men; Vampire assassins. She lifted her hands and the four assailants fell to the floor holding their heads in pain._

_Klaus used that distraction and ripped every single man's heart out._

"_Bonnie, what are you doing here?" asked Klaus as he held her in his arms._

"_I saw the fire from my bedroom's window! What happened?"_

"_I don't really know. I heard a faint moan outside my bedroom and it woke me up and…"_

_He was cut short when they heard a man hurling._

"_Tyler!" said Klaus panicking. _

_They were about to run upstairs when three more men came out of the salon with bloodied heads in their hands._

"_Go Bonnie, I will stop them! Don't worry about me!" he reassured her._

_And Bonnie ran as fast as she could. When she finally stepped into the right bedroom, she saw Tyler on the floor, blood pouring from his left legs and right arms. Beside him was his personal servant who was barely breathing._

_Judging by Tyler's face, the woman had obviously stepped in front of him and took the last blow; saving her master in the process. But Tyler looked terrified; it was obvious that he couldn't move both his leg and arm. The two assassins were about to go give the final blow when their heart exploded, sending blood everywhere._

_Tyler lifted his head, ready to thank Klaus, but was very surprised to see a bare feet Bonnie with her nightgown tainted with blood._

"_Are you okay Lord Lockwood?" she asked, kneeling beside him._

"_Y-You have to stop the blood." he replied._

"_Yes! Of course…" she said before ripping the bottom of her nightgown and banding the man's wounds as she chanted in a soft voice._

_She looked at the servant and saw that she wasn't breathing anymore. She closed her eyes and helped Tyler to stand up. They were about to go out when both Klaus and Damon came in._

"_Tyler!" yelled Damon. "Oh! My god! Are you alright?"_

"_He needs help…" said Klaus as he saw the serious wounds. "We have to bring him back to your home. Caroline will be able to help him out. My remaining servants will take care of the rest over here."_

_And they left for the Salvatore Manor._

…

_It had taken more than a month for Tyler to recover from the deep wounds, blood lost and the fever, a consequence of the infected injuries. He hadn't really talked since then._

_He heard a faint knocked on the door before it opened and Bonnie stepped in. He hadn't seen the Witch since that faithful night._

"_Can I come in?" asked Bonnie politely._

"_What do you want Bonnie?"_

"_I wanted to see with my own eyes that you were getting better and I also brought you this." she replied before holding up a beautifully carved cane._

"_Are you mocking me consort?"_

"_One of my cousins was wounded like you during a fight a long time ago. Afterward, he had to walk with a cane, so I thought that it would be an appropriate gift." she said sincerely._

_Tyler didn't know what to say. If it had been the other way around; he would have been rubbing in Bonnie's face how he had saved her life, but not Bonnie. Could he have been that wrong about this woman for so many years? He was about to say something else when a young woman came in._

"_Ah! Perfect timing!" said Bonnie smiling._

_The young woman came to stand beside Bonnie and kept quiet._

"_Lord Lockwood, I know that you lost your servant in that tragedy, and I want to offer you something worth of her service. This young woman was trained to be my personal servant, but since Caroline was put at my service, she stayed at my family house. She is the same age as my husband and I'm sure that she will be of great help. She was raised to serve a warrior like you. Vicky" said Bonnie calmly "please step forward and bow to your new master; Lord Tyler Lockwood. May you serve him like you would have served me."_

"_Yes, Milady" said the maid before bowing to Tyler._

_Tyler couldn't believe it, the young woman was gorgeous. Such perfection…_

"_Why Bonnie? Why?"_

"_Because… it is time for you to stop judging me for my family's actions, and to see who I really am. I hated you with everything that I was Tyler, but I've learned that hatred isn't a solution. Please accept both of my gifts?"_

"_Thank you Milady." said Tyler sincerely. "You are my Lord's consort and I've learned a very important lesson from that night. You could have let those men kill me and say that you had found me dead, but you saved me anyway. I will always remember it."_

_Bonnie smiled and just as she was about to leave, she turned around and said:_

"_Before I forgot, I didn't give you just any servant… she is untouched. And this will be her gift to you Lord Lockwood."_

_And she was gone. Tyler looked at his new servant who was blushing._

"_Come closer Vicky…" he said huskily. "Let me look at you…"_

_[END OF FLASHBACK]_

After the incident at Klaus' Manor, Tyler had totally changed. His new servant, Vicky, was a pearl and it was obvious that the Lord was rapidly developing feelings for the younger woman and that his feelings were returned by the maid. He seemed more serene and at peace.

Damon was actually shocked to see Tyler talking and acting with respect around Bonnie, and he could understand; his consort had saved his life, but still…

Again, it reminded him of how far he was from having his consort. And the more he waited the more he could see Bonnie and Klaus getting closer. He had arrived too late to help at Klaus' Manor and a special bond had blossomed between the three of them. But again, since Tyler was so focused on Vicky, it left Klaus and Bonnie even more time to be alone and bond.

Each time his mother was coming to the Manor, he would catch her looking at him like he had done something wrong. She was mad at him; he knew it and knew it was for good reasons.

The worst had been a week ago, when his jealous had gotten out of control over hearing Bonnie talking about Klaus and he had started to yell at her over nothing. Bonnie had been so shocked that she had kept quiet for the whole day.

Damon had turned around and seen his mother and Caroline looking at him murderously. He had understood that day that even Caroline knew about what was probably happening.

…

The sound of a slap followed by someone yelling was heard from the salon. Both Tyler and Caroline went to see what had happened. Surprisingly, it was Damon who was holding his left cheek and Bonnie looking like she was about to beat him up some more.

"What happened?" asked Caroline.

Her question wasn't answered; as both Bonnie and Damon were too absorbed with each other.

"How dare you lift your hand on me, consort!" said an angry Damon.

"No! How dare **you** accusing me of infidelity!" yelled back Bonnie.

Caroline and Tyler were gobsmacked by that last comment. Especially Caroline; she couldn't believe it; Damon had finally dared saying out loud what had been eating at his guts for months.

"You have no proof Lord Salvatore of this… And… In all my life, I have never been so insulted! I have spent the last eight years alone in my bed; refusing any men or women as they offered themselves to me and you dare say that? I am loyal and have always honoured the vows that were forced upon me. I can be many things, but a liar I am not. I've you ever heard me complain about your whor…" snapped Bonnie at Damon.

"Bonnie!" cut in Tyler. "That's enough!"

"Thank you Tyler!" said Damon.

"Oh! Don't thank me Milord!" said Tyler looking angry. "How can you accuse your consort of such a thing? You have banned her from pretty much anything that could put her in contact with any men and you still think that she is unfaithful?"

"B-But Tyler…"

"Don't _'but'_ me Lord Salvatore! I've lived two years with you consort on a battlefield and if she had wanted to be unfaithful, it would have been the best time to do it, but she didn't."

"You cannot take her side!" replied Damon in shock.

"By law, I can defend your consort's virtue against anyone dares challenging it, including you. I am a witness in your consort's loyalty and I will not tolerate any accusation of this sort! Bonnie" he said not even looking at her "please go in your room with Caroline, I will finish this discussion privately with your husband."

"Y-Yes Lord Lockwood, thank you." said Bonnie still bemused to have been defended by Tyler.

When they were both upstairs, Tyler turned back to Damon. "What is wrong with you? You have been acting strangely lately!"

"I did not!"

"Oh! I see… So there is no ulterior motive for banning Bonnie from going alone to Klaus' Manor? Or no reason for you to yell at her when she speaks about other men?"

"I…"

"Are you jealous my Lord?"

Damon didn't say anything, but he felt so ashamed oat being unable to control his feelings; he blushed furiously.

"It can't be?" replied Tyler wide-eyes. "You finally feel something for you consort and instead of doing something about it, you keep on pushing her away! And you cannot be jealous of Klaus…" he finally said, laughing lightly.

"Don't laugh!" retorted Damon humiliated.

"I am sorry my Lord, but… You don't even see that each time you're forbidding Bonnie to do something with Klaus she actually wants to see him more. The fewer they see each other the more intense their reunions are going to be."

"Are you telling me that there is something between them?"

"Only a blind man wouldn't see it my Lord. We all see it. But what they share is one of the deepest friendship bonds I've ever seen. They are close like brother and sister, like father and daughter, like mentor and protégé, almost like lovers, but not quite! I will be honest with you and say that for sure if you were to give them permission, something would happen, but they both know best than to try anything! Damon, you are a great man, but you need to learn to show more of you, like you used to do with me. When you were younger and you wanted something; you weren't waiting for somebody to give it to you, you were simply taking it. I have failed you in that aspect… I have seen Klaus and Bonnie together and the only reason why your consort is so submissive to Lord Nicklaus is because he is the only figure of authority that has always respected and defended her."

"You don't think Bonnie loves him, do you?"

"She trusts and loves him, but not a love like the one you're imagining!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Milord!"

It was at that precise moment that Damon realized the most important thing; everybody had changed during the last years; they had learned from their mistakes and experiences and had grown through them, but not him. The answer to all of his problems had been in his face all this time; growing up.

He needed to be stronger, to be a better man, to learn more about his consort and especially learn how to seduce and dominate her once and for all.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Do I smell something starting with an m and rhyming with nature coming up? YES I AM! So loved or hated the chapter? Review if you feel like it? I love writing back (does it show? XD) It was important for me to show Tyler expressing his "failure" over Damon's education; cause let's face it, this whole mess could have been prevented if Tyler had been nicer from the beginning! XD See you next chapter! Love ~Meye_


	7. Husband and consort

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from The Vampire Diaries series created/owned by L. J. Smith and developed by Kevin Williamson/CW Network. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended._

_**Warnings:** First chapter!_

_**Beta reader:** Un-beta'd_

_**A/N:** You have soooo been waiting for this chapter! XD But as I said before, I'm cruel and things are not going to be that easy with those two! Have fun reading!_

_Special thanks to: bamon89, t, BrathanXOXO, ellenah (where did your review go… LoL), achartrueusemicrobus, Jenny84, PinkIsisPurpleRoses, _

_**To bamon89: **Yes, Tyler did ruin everything in chapter 5! But he got better in chapter 6! XD_

_**To t:** It's my pleasure to update! XD Me a hero? Naaaah! :D Thanks for the review!_

_**To achartrueusemicrobus:** Thank you very happy. Glad that this story lived up to the previous on! :) Yes the social status are quite something in the story, sadly women's right were not what they are today at that time. But let's face it; Bonnie would have never taken Damon and Tyler's crap if I had set the story in a more recent era! XD LOL Ass frying was invented much later! :D Damon will come around! Thanks again for the review!_

_**To Jenny84:** ha ha ha Ton commentaire sur le traducteur en ligne m'a fait éclater de rire! Tyler va passer à l'arrière-plan dans les chapitres à venir, on va encore le voir, mais beaucoup moins. Disons que la dynamique va maintenant tourner autour de Damon, Bonnie et Klaus. En ce qui concerne « Forced… » je n'ai pas nécessairement l'intention d'écrire une suite, car je n'ai pas d'idée pour l'instant. En fait, quand j'ai commencé à écrire l'histoire, mon intention était de continuer jusqu'à temps que je sois 'en panne' de jeux intéressants. Mais je me suis laissée une porte ouverte pour une suite, car j'ai vraiment eu trop de plaisir à écrire cette histoire! Donc oui, c'est certain que si j'ai l'inspiration pour, une suite il y aura! :D Merci encore de la critique! PS : Chercher dans la catégorie M/Damon S. en français, tu vas avoir une surprise! (C'est bien parce que tu es adorable)_

_**To saverina: **Please don't die! XD Thank you very much for that review and here is the new chapter!_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Husband and consort<span>**_

Damon heard Caroline knocking on his consort's bedroom door, and then entering it silently with food. Not even a minute later, she was out again with empty plates in hands.

Everyone was wondering what had happened between Damon and Bonnie, but the couple hadn't said anything since that faithful day. Damon looked at Caroline hoping for any changes, but she shook her head, looking at him with sad eyes.

For once, he wished Klaus was there. The man always knew how to make Bonnie react. But Lord Nicklaus was gone for about a year. He had left early in the morning a month ago; the same day Bonnie had stopped talking.

A lot of people thought that her silence was due to Klaus' departure, but Damon knew better and now he didn't know what he should be feeling; fulfilment, regret, happiness, guilt…? He knew his consort was going out of her bedroom, but Bonnie always did her best to avoid Damon.

Had he done the biggest mistake of his life?

_[FLASHBACK]_

_Today was a great day for him; he was finally twenty-five and would be changed into a Hybrid; which meant that in a month, he would officially be presented as the successor to the Salvatore family and in a year, become its Patriarch after an intensive training. His brother, Stefan had refused the position a long time, not wanting to carry such a weight upon his shoulders._

_He was also happy for a more selfish reason; tomorrow, Klaus would leave for a year. For him, it meant that his consort would be without her favourite 'man' and also vulnerable enough to be claimed._

_Over the years, Damon had taken upon himself to know more about his consort. The first thing he had done had been to revoke Bonnie's banishment from Lord Nicklaus Manor. It had been a success; his consort had started to talk to him again. When Damon had seen the result, he had requested for Bonnie to spend a whole day with him, at least once a week. He had felt Bonnie's reluctance and discomfort to be with him alone, but with time, she had gotten used to it and even seemed to appreciate those hours spent with her husband._

_When he had been alone with Bonnie, Damon had learned very fast that trying to impress his consort would only bring the opposite. So he made sure to push aside his pride and act natural around her._

_He had been so excited the first day that Bonnie had asked him to come to the market with her. He had never seen his consort smiling like that and he just found her even more beautiful at the end of that day._

_In a short period of time, he had learned more about his consort than he had in the last eleven years. She was a very smart woman and surprisingly funny. But most of all, she was submissive to men who she really trusted, like Klaus. He also learned that Bonnie considered Caroline and Klaus as family more than her own. She always avoided talking about her family and her relationship with Jeremy Gilbert; it was a taboo subject. But at least, Damon had made huge progress._

_But the best of all was that he could now kiss her hands and cheeks; and dear god did she smelled divine to him. And above that, she had even kissed him once on the cheek about a month ago over a simple gift he had given her. He was very happy._

_He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled contently._

_When he felt like he was finally ready, he went to his consort's bedroom and knocked on the door before she came out. Damon smiled seeing her; Bonnie was simply too gorgeous to be true._

"_Let's go!" he said, holding out his arm to the Witch._

"_Yes Milord." replied Bonnie calmly._

_Waiting for them downstairs, was a party in Damon's honour. So many guests had been invited. It brought him so much joy to see the whole Salvatore clan finally reunited after such a long time._

_His consort was acting perfectly; she stayed with him for a while, until her attention had been requested by some other group. But to Damon's frustration, she had stopped her venture beside Lord Nicklaus who bowed slightly to her as greeting._

_He knew that Bonnie didn't know anyone in the group around her, but she played her part so well._

"_What a shame it is not to know any of you!" she said almost coyly to the small crowd around her._

_And the effect was perfect; everyone fell under her natural charm. But what actually made Damon angry, was when he heard:_

"_Lord Nicklaus, is this woman your consort?" asked one of the men._

"_Who wouldn't want her as a consort; she is a beautiful woman. But no, she is not mine, she is Damon Salvatore's consort!" had retorted Klaus in an over exaggerating sad voice._

_They had all laughed, until one of the women had seen Bonnie blushing and had squealed happily at her._

_And that was it, one of the most enraging days of his life; stuck to talk with a stranger about you know what while watching from far away, your consort talking about herself, laughing and blushing with complete strangers when she was hardly this open with him. The jealousy was boiling his insides._

_When he finally found a way to escape the pathetic discussion; Damon had to use all of his willpower to stop himself from running to his consort's side. He walked slowly to the Witch, but just before he reached her, dinner was ready._

_And sadly, even though he was sitting beside his consort at the dining table, Klaus was in front of Bonnie and was making faces and silent comments that apparently the two of them understood._

_He was twenty-five! Damn them for bringing such emotions to his throat with their complicity; he couldn't believe how much it was affecting him. He wanted his consort so much and he would have her, Lord Nicklaus or not._

…

_Damon was furious! The ceremony to change him into a Hybrid had been successful and the whole night had been a success. But at this precise moment, he wanted nothing more than to tear the whole world apart._

_Just before leaving, Lord Nicklaus had kissed Bonnie's cheek and then the inside of her hand wishing her the best for the year to come. Bonnie had thrown herself into Klaus arms and had cried, before letting the man leave. And Damon had seen it, every single moment of it. Sadly, he had been too far to hear what they had murmured to each other afterward._

_Now, he was waiting patiently in his bedroom and knew that he had to calm himself down. His jealousy was on the verge of throwing him over the edge, and this was not the right time to lose control._

_There was a faint knock on his bedroom's door._

"_Yes?" he said in a calm voice._

_The door opened and he saw Bonnie coming in, wearing a mid-thigh loose cream silk shirt._

"_You asked to see me Milord?" she questioned._

"_Close the door please." said Damon not even looking at her "And do come closer!"_

_He could feel his consort's nervousness, but he didn't show any signs of knowing it._

"_M-Milord?"_

_Damon stood up from where he was sitting and looked at Bonnie straight in the eyes._

"_Undress for me." he commanded huskily._

_Bonnie seemed shock by this request and took a small step back._

"_Pardon me?" she asked her voice shaking._

"_Remove your clothes and then mines. You can leave them on the floor, I won't mind!"_

_Bonnie did as she was told and said nothing more. Her hands were shaking when she started to remove her husband's clothes. When she was done, Damon came forward and circled her a few times with an appraising look. He couldn't resist any longer and touched her warm sun-kissed skin; first her arm, then her neck, followed by her stomach and finally her hips._

"_Magnificent and all mine…" he said, amazed._

_For a long time they simply gazed at each. It was obvious that Bonnie was trying to stay calm, but even if she was holding Damon intense gaze, she was still trembling lightly._

_Suddenly, Damon put his hand to the back of her neck and brought her closer to him and kissed her. She didn't respond; she was too shocked._

"_Bonnie" said Damon between kisses "you wouldn't want to displease your husband, no?"_

_With that, Bonnie returned the kiss. She didn't realise that she was being pushed toward the bed until she fell on it. Her head snapped up, panic obvious in her eyes now. Damon simply smiled down at her. He caressed her cheek as he licked his lips._

"_You have been teasing me all night my consort, did you really think I would let you escape so easily?" asked Damon in a raspy voice._

"_I-I didn't do anything Milord…"_

"_Mm… Well we'll make sure to remedy to that, now, won't we?"_

_Bonnie gaped at that! Damon took the chance to caress the tip of his cock between his consort's lips. She was about to stepped back when he stopped her with a hand in her long hair._

"_Pleasure me my consort…"_

"_I-I don't, I've never…"_

"_Then you will learn…" he said pushing forward, pressing more of his growing member inside of his consort's mouth._

_Bonnie gagged at the first, more of surprise than anything else, but nonetheless, Damon pulled out a little bit just in case, to accommodate her._

"_Look at me…" whispered Damon caressing her silky hair._

_Bonnie looked up and Damon could see that she was trying to focus on not gagging and pleasuring him at the same time._

"_Touch me consort and used that tongue of yours!"_

_The hands on him didn't seem to know what they were doing. Damon used his free hand to guide his consort's, putting one of her hands on his arse and the other one on his balls showing her how to caress them. Then after a few minutes, he grabbed Bonnie's head with both hands and started to move a little bit faster into her mouth feeling his erection growing to its full size._

"_Amazing…" groaned the young man half closing his eyes._

_When he started to feel that it was too much, he stopped his consort and guided her to the middle of the bed, making her lie on her back. He grabbed a pillow and put it underneath Bonnie, lifting her pelvis up._

"_I want you to look at me at all times. Okay?"_

_Bonnie simply nodded. Damon went on his knees between his consort's thighs. He took his time, caressing each part of Bonnie's soft skin. He had been longing for this for so long, he couldn't believe how he was able to contain himself and not take his consort right at this moment._

"_Beautiful…" he murmured as he pressed his thumb to Bonnie's clit, making small rotation with it._

_A small moan escaped his consort's mouth and Damon couldn't help but smile. He caressed her core a few times, loving how drenched Bonnie was. When his fingers were finally wet, he pushed one of them inside and finger-fucked her with his inhuman speed._

_Bonnie moaned louder, tears at the corner of her eyes._

"_Relax my consort, I won't hurt you deliberately, but if you tense up like this, it will really hurt."_

_She seemed to try, but her breathing was erratic. When he felt like Bonnie was ready for more, Damon pushed a second finger in. He then curved his fingers and knew he touched the right spot when he heard a cry of pleasure._

"_That's it my consort, let it go…"_

_Both caresses seemed to be too much for Bonnie and Damon wonder if the Witch would survive more pleasure. He decided to see for himself and pushed in a third finger. Bonnie's body lifted up the bed for a second before falling back to it, breathing hard._

_Damon looked at Bonnie's face; her eyes trying to stay open and her lips swollen from sucking him; the sight was breathtaking._

_Then the Witch's body trembled and she came on her husband's hand moaning unknown words. Damon coaxed his erection with her fluids before aligning himself at his consort's opening._

"_Look at me my consort as I finally claim you…" said Damon sensually as he slowly pushed inside her core._

"_Milord" moaned Bonnie closing her eyes. Her hands flew to his chest trying miserably to stop him from pushing further._

"_Don't my consort, I know I'm a lot to take in, but I promise, it will stop hurting in a while, just relax. Don't stop looking at me!"_

_It seemed to be the most difficult thing to do, but she opened her eyes and looked at him again. When he was fully seated inside, Damon stopped moving and pressed his thumb back to Bonnie's clit, teasing it. After a while, he pulled back and then pushed forward again, starting a slow pace._

_Only small noises and hard breathing sounds came out of Bonnie's mouth while she was being taken by her husband. The feeling of his consort was driving Damon crazy. It was better than any other servants he had ever taken. This felt like Heaven._

_When he felt like Bonnie was ready for more, he took her ankles and put them over his shoulders. He held on to her thighs and used his supernatural speed to fuck Bonnie, making her scream small cries of pleasure as he kept hitting her sweet spot over and over again._

"_Let me show you what it means to belong to me my consort." said Damon before pounding inside her core._

_Bonnie bit her lips trying not to scream louder. Damon knew he was pleasuring his consort and that she was enjoying what he was giving her. The tears in the Witch's eyes finally fell on each side of her face. He couldn't resist anymore and let her legs fall to the sides. He pressed his thumbs again to her clit and caressed it ruthlessly and just as hard as his thrusting._

_He slowed down a little bit just to bend over and kissed his consort passionately. There was no fight for dominance in the kiss as Bonnie let her husband tongue invade her mouth to caress hers._

_Then Damon took back his previous position and the hard trusts were on again. His consort started to tremble and then thrashed furiously, before she came with a silent scream as her back arched._

_Damon kept his fast movements until he finally released himself inside of her. He stayed there for a while breathing heavily, and listening to his consort's little noises. Then he convinced herself to move out and the warm feeling around his cock was gone._

_They didn't say anything. After such excitement Damon was very tired. He caressed her hair gently then gazed at her._

"_You can go back to your room…"_

"_Y-yes Milord…" said Bonnie before standing out of bed._

_Damon was looking at his beautiful consort bending over as she was gathering her clothes. She looked unsteady, probably the exhaustion. Still, she managed to put her long shirt back on. Damon came out of bed; and before his consort could open the door, he ran to her, turned her in his arms and kissed her again passionately._

_And Bonnie left…_

_[END OF FLASHBACK]_

He could still feel Bonnie skin on his. He didn't know what he had done wrong; he kept playing that night over and over again in his head and he still didn't understand…

He had tried once to talk to Bonnie, but the Witch had stayed mute refusing to meet his eyes.

Damon had what he wanted; a submissive consort, but the price he had to pay for it was unbearable, especially after having tasted her. No woman would ever satisfy him now. Luckily, he hadn't bit her; he was sure her blood would have been the sweetest honey. He knew he could force her, but it would only aggravate the problem. So he did the only thing he could think of:

He waited…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Damon screwed things up again, but it wasn't his intention! Don't worry though, he will do everything in his power to fix it! Loved it? Hated it? Review if you feel like it? xoxo ~Meye_

_Side note and totally unrelated. I've started, just for the fun of it, to translate some random parts of my fanfictions in French. OMFG! I can't choose between laughing or crying right now. It's so complicated to translate and still keep the same meaning of a sentence without making it sound weird. Translating my stories will be my biggest challenge to date… *much later* I was able to finish the preface and prologue, so I though "Meh! Why not!" so guys it's official, I've started to post my stories in French (well one of them)_


	8. Hope

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from The Vampire Diaries series created/owned by L. J. Smith and developed by Kevin Williamson/CW Network. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended._

_**Warnings:** First chapter!_

_**Beta reader:** Un-beta'd_

_**A/N:** Hiya! I'm telling you translating in French while editing something in English on the other side is confusing my poor brain. *giggles*_

_Special thanks to: Jasper and Bella, Jenny84, Mystibleu73, aprilf00l, Lily CullenSalvatore._

_**To Jenny84:** Disons que ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de Bonnie est disons un p'tit peu différent de la version de Damon. Et oui, j'ai commencé, sérieusement, la traduction/correction de la préface et du prologue m'a pris environ 6 heures si ce n'est pas plus! Mais j'ai bien rigolé! Merci pour la critique!_

_**To Mystibleu73:** LMAO Yes I am sure this isn't a Klonnie fic. You'll see, I left a question for everyone at the end of the chapter! You'll get a chance to read things from Bonnie's perspective. Thing is, she really loves Damon, but he really screwed things up! But I mostly feel bad for Damon in this chapter, he can't do anything halfway, it's always all or nothing. About his control, yeah I thought about it, but I was like "Don't push it girl! That would be so cruel for Bonnie…" XD *giggles* Thanks again for the review!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hope<span>**

He looked at the shore as it was got closer, the fog today was massive. It had taken a month for the boat to make it back home. He had missed his land, but at least, now everything with his family was settled.

A little more than a year had passed since he had last put foot on his homeland. He was glad to be back amongst her friends. He knew Tyler would be there to welcome him, but he couldn't wait to see Caroline and especially Bonnie.

He had received only two letters from Tyler during his time away and the second one had unsettled him. Tyler had avoided answering any of his questions about Bonnie stating that he hadn't talked to the Witch in months. Klaus found it unnerving and wanted to know what his friend had meant. He had written many letters to Bonnie, but she hadn't replied to any of them.

When he could finally see the port clearly; he caught a glimpse of Tyler standing higher than everyone around him. The boat finally reached its destination and he was greeted by a tight embrace from Tyler.

"You haven't changed at all my friend!" said Tyler laughing.

"And you, you look more serene! You should really think seriously about becoming a Hybrid, you look almost older than me now!"

"Hey!" retorted Tyler, pushing his friend lightly. "But seriously, Vicky has been good to me…" he finished in a softer voice.

"I can see that!"

They went into the carriage and sat silently. After about a mile or two, Klaus turned to his friend.

"What have you been hiding from me?" he asked.

"I'm not sure if it is a good thing to tell you now…"

"It's been four months since I've received your last letter. I need to know what is wrong with Bonnie! Is she sick?"

"Yes! No! Maybe… I'm not sure…"

"What do you mean _'you are not sure'_?"

"She hasn't talked since the day you left."

Klaus looked at him confusedly, not too sure about what was going on.

"She hasn't talked to you?" he inquired uncertain.

"No, she hasn't talked to anyone at all, not even Caroline!"

"What happened?" he questioned, obviously affected by the news.

"That is the problem, no one knows except for her and Lord Salvatore. I'm at lost my friend, I know that you used to be very close to Bonnie and I sincerely hope that you will be able to make her say something. Even Damon is waiting for your return…"

"I'll see what I can do." said Klaus sounding really concerned.

He was so scared for Bonnie, he had felt like something was off the night he had left the Manor and the desperation in the woman's voice had broken his heart. But he didn't have a choice, but to leave at that time. Now, he almost regretted his decision.

If Damon had seriously done something wrong to Bonnie we would tear the man apart with his bare hands. He knew Damon loved Bonnie and that he didn't know how to show it, but his jealousy could bring the worst out of him and Klaus had seen it with his own eyes. He had also heard from Caroline of Bonnie slapping Damon. He had laughed at that one. It served Damon right after trying to accuse his consort of such a thing.

…

When they finally reached the Manor, Damon, Caroline and Vicky were there to greet them, but not Bonnie.

"Welcome back Lord Nicklaus." said Damon warmly.

Damon looked older; he knew it was impossible with Vampire blood running through his veins, but still. Maybe it was the eyes. They had a new deepness to them that had never been there before. Damon seemed more beautiful. He carried himself with grace and assurance; he had finally changed.

"Thank you Milord." said Klaus before making a small nod to Caroline and Vicky.

"Please come in!" exclaimed Caroline happily.

He knew the woman probably wanted nothing more than for him to check on Bonnie, but it would have been rude of him to do so.

He stayed for a little while, more than an hour, and left for his Manor. Just before leaving, though, he had requested Damon to send his consort to visit him. It was his way of offering his help to Lord Salvatore and it would be up to Damon to decide.

…

Two weeks later found a nervous Damon as he waited patiently to be called for the Patriarch ceremony to begin. He had never been so stressed out before in his life, but still, he was happy to finally be here.

Even though Klaus had talked to Bonnie, his consort was still avoiding him. She had started to talk again, but was still refusing to come close to him. Except now, Bonnie was there for the special event, waiting downstairs with the other guests.

He could still remember his discussion with Lord Nicklaus a week ago. It had taken him by surprise to finally have an honest conversation with the older man. Lord Nicklaus had apparently decided to talk to both of them. He had come back home respecting the man even more than he had before.

_[FLASHBACK]_

_It had been a beautiful day, until Damon had received a message from Klaus requesting his presence to his Manor._

_He was on his way over there. He could still remember the jealousy that had reappeared in him upon looking into Bonnie's eyes when she had returned from Klaus' Manor. He had gotten used to see her looking broken and that day, she had looked serene. He couldn't understand how Klaus always managed to know what to do or say when it came to his consort._

_Over the last year, he had come to realize how deeply in love he was with Bonnie. The silent treatment had hurt him more than he would ever admit. Everyone had seen it; he had expelled Andi out of the Manor, sending her back to his parents and he refused the touch of any other woman. He wanted Bonnie and nothing else would satisfy him from now on._

_He was getting closer to the manor. He had chosen to go by horse backing; it gave him time to calm down. He was scared of what the other man would reveal. But he wanted to know the truth after so many years of never knowing what was really happening._

_When he finally stepped down of his horse, Klaus was there to greet him._

"_Let's walk my friend." said the man smiling._

_Damon simply nodded. He left his horse to a servant and joined Klaus in a walk that he knew would change his life._

"_Klaus?"_

"_Yes Damon?"_

"_Am I going to lose my consort?"_

_The other man smiled. "Why would you lose your consort? Tell me?"_

"_I…"_

"_You are still so innocent Damon! It is probably what makes your charm. Can I be honest without you getting angry?"_

"_I'll try…"_

"_Ah! See that was an honest answer!" he said before laughing._

_Damon joined him and they laughed together. He was grateful; Klaus had lightened up the mood. But it didn't take too long for both men to be serious again._

"_I love Bonnie." whispered Klaus._

"_W-Why are you telling me this?" said Damon, too shocked to be angry._

"_Because I want you to understand…" he replied._

"_Okay…"_

"_I know you fell in love with your consort only when she came back from war, but I… I fell in love with her the moment I laid my eyes on her. But when I saw how badly she was mistreated; I took it upon myself to make her life better._

"_And you did." murmured Damon "More than I was ever able to."_

"_I see Bonnie as a Witch before anything else, do you? Do you love only your consort or also Bonnie Bennett? I love both and god forgives me for what I did and what we almost did!"_

_Damon stopped walking; he was shaking lightly. He was terrified of what Klaus was about to confess. Lord Nicklaus turned, facing Damon and grabbed his shoulders._

"_Look at me!" said the Hybrid firmly._

_And Damon did._

"_Face me and be a man once and for all. I know that your jealousy is driving you mad Damon; I'm not blind. Listen to me, because I will never repeat this; I almost slept with Bonnie during the war, but we didn't, you know why? Because she was and is still loyal to you."_

"_Does she love you?" asked Damon in a murmur._

"_Yes. But her love for me is… different. I cannot explain it. And stop imagining that I'm trying to steal her from you, because it is not the case. Do you really think that we would have come back from war if we had decided to stay together?"_

"_N-No."_

"_But I have to confess something else." he said before whispering something into Damon's ear._

"_WHAT?" snapped Damon._

"_Calm down and let me finish."_

_Damon took a deep breath. He could feel the animal in him roaring angrily and his jaw twitched, aching to do some damage to the man in front of him. But, if he ever wanted to make peace with Bonnie he had to go through with this discussion and listen to whatever the other man had to say._

"_I'm sorry, go ahead."_

"_I will tell you this and don't ask for more. Your consort came to me thinking she was worth less than a whore to you."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_I said let me finish!" retorted Klaus almost losing his temper._

_Damon just made a gulping sound and said nothing more._

"_I did what I did, because I wanted her to know that no matter what, there would always be someone to love her and how much she was loved; but most of all, because I wanted, but for one instant, to imagine that she was mine."_

_Klaus paused and looked at Damon to see his reaction._

"_I should provoke you in dual for that!"_

"_And risk hurting me? That would make you lose your consort forever. You almost lost her because of your stupidities; I really don't think this would be helpful either! Anyway Damon, I am much older and stronger than you, my blood runs through your veins. You will not risk everything for that…"_

"_How do you do it then, tell me? How can you know her so well?"_

"_I wasn't a child like you when I met her. For you, she was like a gift, an object. But me; I knew what it meant for her to be bonded to you as a consort. And instead of reminding her constantly of this tragedy, like Tyler and you did; Caroline and I made her feel like she was still a powerful Witch. I've learned to know Bonnie Bennett before anything else and that is why she isn't scared of submitting to me. She knows I can be trusted, because I never gave a reason not to."_

_Damon was silent for a while; he was trying to process all of this._

"_She doesn't know that much about me, no?" asked an uncertain Damon._

"_Actually, she does! She has been observing you for the last ten years."_

"_Do you think I'm a bad husband?"_

"_I said I would be honest, so, yes, you are and for many reasons. But I also know that you can learn to be a good one. But first of all, I want you to think back of the night you bedded Bonnie…"_

"_You know? B-But…"_

"_You thought she had kept quiet about it?" asked Klaus smiling. "And you are right, but she told. I was angry at you, very angry."_

"_W-Why?"_

"_Ah! This is where you will show me that you did some thinking over the last year… You made two mistakes that night, what were they?"_

_Damon was lost; he had tried so many times to figure out what he had done wrong. Bonnie had loved it, he knew it. She hadn't tried to stop…_

"_Oh! My god…" he whispered, lump in his throat "I-I forced her…"_

_He was shaking like a leaf. How had he missed this? Klaus put a hand on his shoulder and said:_

"_She wanted it Damon, but not on your terms, but on hers! You should have told her how you felt and then let her act on her own… it would have ended up the same way, I assure you."_

"_Is that the reason why she felt like a…"_

"_A whore?" cut Klaus "No. That was actually your second mistake!"_

"_I didn't do anything else! I even offered her to go back to her room, because I knew that maybe she wouldn't be comfortable with me for a whole night!"_

"_You offered?" asked Klaus incredulously._

"_I…Yes… I-I'm not so sure anymore."_

"_You kicked her out Damon!" suddenly yelled Klaus._

_Damon step faltered at seeing Klaus so angry, eyes turning yellow. He tried to back out, but the man's grip on his shoulder didn't let got._

"_Do you realized how you made her feel you imbecile?" kept on raging Klaus. "God I hate you so much for making her feel like this! I'm doing this for her Damon, and you better take care of her afterward, because I swear to God and Hell, if you ever hurt that woman again, no one will be strong enough to stop my wrath! Is that clear?"_

"_Y-Yes Klaus…" whispered a trembling Damon. "I am so sorry… I didn't know what to do and I thought that maybe she wanted to be alone and I think that I was too tired to really pay attention to what I was saying. I'm so so sorry…"_

"_I know…" murmured Klaus, pulling the man into his arms. "Forgive me for yelling at you, Lord Salvatore; I've let my feelings get the best of me."_

"_I understand…"_

_And Damon cried silently in Klaus arms. This man who loved his consort to death, a man who had been honest enough to admit his faults and feelings, a man who was holding and comforting the only person standing between him and Bonnie and a man who had tried to guide him since the first time Bonnie had entered into his life… That man was a role model; and Damon promised himself that he would be a good husband for Bonnie, and also prove his worth to this man._

_[END OF FLASHBACK]_

The ceremony had been beautiful, but not as much as beautiful as Bonnie's smile to him. He had taken the time to watch his consort and Lord Nicklaus interaction; he could now understand them; no matter what, Klaus had conquered a secret part of Bonnie's heart that he would never gain access to. He knew that they were still sharing deep and very personal secrets, but he accepted that now. He could never change what had been done and this strong friendship was a consequence of his own actions. He was the only one to blame…

During dinner, he had kept on doing his spying and would catch from time to time Klaus watching him with a smile. Once again, he realized how much he had missed; so much was happening under his nose and only now was he seeing it.

Later that night, he had seen Bonnie outside talking to Klaus alone not too long before the guests' departure. For once, he hadn't felt jealous. He had walked pass the window like he hadn't seen them and had gone to his bedroom silently.

…

He was sleeping peacefully when his eyes snapped open after feeling a shift in his bed.

"Who's there?"

"Obviously not someone trying to kill you, or you would have been dead by now…" said an amused voice.

"Bonnie!" exclaimed Damon, turning toward his consort.

He was surprised to see Bonnie, but was even more shock to realise that she was naked and lying in bed with him.

"W-What are you doing here?" he asked, trying very hard not to look at her gorgeous form and be affected by it.

"Aren't husband and consort supposed to sleep in the same bed?"

"Y-yes, but…"

"Please Milord, don't make it any more difficult than it already is…" whispered Bonnie before giving a feather kiss to his lips.

Damon was shocked by this, but still lifted the covers to let Bonnie slide closer to him.

"Can I kiss you my consort?" he asked in the softest voice as he caressed her cheek gently.

"I am yours Lord Damon Salvatore. I am your consort and I freely give myself to you. But be aware that as you claim my heart, body and soul, I will do the same and will not forgive you if you ever dare to touch somebody else again."

"I promise to honour your virtue my consort." said Damon before kissing Bonnie passionately.

And as they made love, once, twice and so many times; that the sun was shining in the sky when they finally stopped; they realized how harmonized their bodies were with each other's.

"I love you Damon…" murmured Bonnie against his chest.

"And I you Bonnie." whispered back Damon, lips to her hair before he kissed them.

As they fell asleep; one thing was clear in Damon's heart; he was bonded to an amazing woman and finally he could see the most beautiful thing in his consort's eyes: hope.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Awwwwwww FLUFF! I'm happy? Are you? Are you not? Review if you feel like it! On a side note, I am soooo sad, I've just posted the last chapter of my longest TVD series T^T, it just breaks my heart! Anyway…_

_**SUPER IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS:** I have 2 chapters left, the thing is I don't know in which order to post them; one will retell the events of this chapter and chapter 7 through Bonnie's POV (you get the juicy details of her meeting with Klaus) while the other one is well kinda like an epilogue. So which one would you like first? xoxo ~Meye_


	9. Interlude

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from The Vampire Diaries series created/owned by L. J. Smith and developed by Kevin Williamson/CW Network. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended._

_**Warnings:** First chapter!_

_**Beta reader:** Un-beta'd_

_**A/N:** So after a unanimous vote, you will get Bonnie's version of the events of chapter 7 and 8. Also, after receiving the best arguments from a very nice lady, I will start putting my stories on "The writer's coffee shop". For now, everything will stay on both here and there and I will only start uploading stuff next week. :)_

_Special thanks to: ellenah, Jasper and Bella, MystiBleu73, Lula6791, Frenzy In Delirium, MJSavvy117, Jenny84, BrathanXOXO, aprilf00l, _

_**To MJSavvy117:** And it shall be Bonnie's POV. They won't remarry, but the epilogue will show everyone a very different Bonnie and Damon, pretty much a version that could have been earlier if they had put the efforts in! :D As for what changed her mind… Only have one word for that… love! :D Thanks for all the reviews!_

_**To Jenny84:** En fait, l'amour que Bonnie éprouve pour Damon est différent de celui qu'elle éprouve pour Klaus. Dans la façon la plus compliquée et la plus simple; Bonnie aime Klaus, mais elle est en amour avec Damon. Dans le chapitre suivant, tu auras la chance de voir la version de Bonnie et surtout sa discussion avec Klaus qui explique beaucoup de chose._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Interlude<span>**

**_~ Bonnie's POV_**

She heard knocking on her bedroom's door, then saw Caroline entering silently with some food. Caroline gave her a small glance, probably hoping to see something new. And there was; she actually looked at her this time. But what Caroline saw was enough for her to exit with her empty plates as fast as she had come in.

* * *

><p>Caroline was wondering, like everybody else, what had happened between the couple, but both hadn't said anything since that faithful day. She saw Damon looking at her, hope in his eyes that anything had changed, but she shook her head and looked at him with so much pain in her eyes, that she knew he understood. She turned away and went back to the kitchen.<p>

A month had passed… Where was Klaus, Caroline missed him so much and she knew that whatever had happened between Damon and Bonnie would have been avoided if Lord Nicklaus had stayed that night. She didn't blame him, but she wished he had seen something coming. She went back to her quarter and fell to the floor, remembering Bonnie's eyes and she cried. Emptiness; it had been so deep and floating everywhere around her. What could have possibly happen?

* * *

><p>Bonnie looked outside after barely eating anything that was on the tray. She knew that her husband would be in the salon at this time; so she exited her room, and silently went to the stables. She upped on a horse and went for a ride on the domain far from the Manor where she could make herself believe that she was still worth something.<p>

_[FLASHBACK]_

_Today wasn't one of the happiest of her life; Damon was finally twenty-five; in a year he would become Patriarch of the Salvatore clan; which meant that no one would be able to help her, since Damon's word would be absolute. But worse, Klaus would be leaving for a year the next day. Tonight was her last day with the man who had protected her since she had been bonded._

_It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her husband company, au contraire; Damon seemed to have taken upon to know her better. He had revoked Bonnie banishment from Klaus Manor. She had been so happy about the news, that she had started to talk to him like she used to. Klaus had rejoiced in the news, but had been concerned about Damon's motives._

_She had been even more surprised when her husband had requested to spend at least one day per week with her. She had thought that maybe Klaus had been right, but Damon seemed serious about it and wasn't trying to stop the two friends from seeing each other. _

_Damon had tried so hard at first to impress her, and what a disaster it had been. The first time, he had actually fallen off his horse which had made Bonnie laugh for hours. He had tried a few more times before finally realizing that Bonnie wouldn't be impressed by his stupidities. For her, being true to yourself was the key, not power, nor wealth._

_Bonnie had seen the excitement of his husband when she had invited him to the market. She would never admit that she had offered it because Klaus hadn't been able to go with her that day. But to her greatest surprise she had had a lot of fun with Damon who was starting to open himself more to her._

_With the years, they have developed a short of shy complicity with each other; to a point where she would let Damon kiss her cheeks and hands occasionally. Once had she been the one to kiss his cheek; she had mentioned to Damon about losing a pendant when she had been little and the man had sent, unknown to her, people across the country to search for it. Two weeks later, he had found it and gave it back to her. She had been so touched by the gesture and to what length he had gone to please her; the kiss had been spontaneous. And they had both blushed so hard afterward. Only Damon could still make her blush like a little girl._

_All these thoughts were running through her head as she waited patiently for her husband to come. When she heard him knocked, she opened the door and saw Damon smiling at her. There was something in his eyes getting more and more present, but she couldn't say what it was, but it was unnerving._

"_Let's go!" he said, holding out his arm to her._

"_Yes Milord." replied Bonnie calmly, not trusting herself to say more._

_Waiting for them downstairs, was a party in Damon's honour. So many guests had been invited. She was scared to see the whole Salvatore clan at the same time. She had never really had the chance to really see the Salvatore Patriarch; Giuseppe Salvatore. There was also Damon's older brother, Stefan who would always look at her with something in between compassion and pity; she couldn't stand the man looking at her like that. And his wife Elena, Jeremy's older sister, she avoided her like the plague. That woman couldn't take a hint; how many people would it take for her to get through her skull that Bonnie didn't want to hear about Jeremy anymore. Lady Anna-Maria Salvatore was always a sweetheart to her, so she couldn't, but love her._

_She tried to act like a good consort; and stayed with Damon for a while, until her attention had been requested by some other group. And with some work, she was finally able to reach Klaus. The man had bowed slightly to her as greeting._

_Bonnie didn't know anyone in the group around her, but knew the best way to break the ice:_

"_What a shame it is not to know any of you!" she had almost coyly with a smile._

_And the effect was perfect; everyone fell under her natural charm; no one could resist the Bennett's charm._

"_Lord Nicklaus, is this woman your consort?" asked one of the men._

"_Who wouldn't want her as a consort; she is a beautiful woman. But no, she is not mine, she is Damon Salvatore's consort!" had retorted Klaus in an over exaggerating sad voice._

_While everyone else laughed at Klaus comment; Bonnie was blushing. She couldn't believe it; Klaus had said that he found her beautiful out loud. She was so focus on her own thought that when one of the women squeaked happily at her, she blushed even more._

_He felt so comfortable talking about herself, laughing and blushing with complete strangers, she felt serene._

_Then dinner was ready. At the dining table, Klaus was sitting in front of her and was making faces and silent comments that Bonnie tried, in vain, not to laugh at._

…

_Just before leaving, Lord Nicklaus had asked Bonnie to follow him outside. He had kissed her cheek tenderly before doing the same with the inside of her hand._

"_Bonnie, I wish you the best for the year to come. I hope your husband will stay true to you."_

"_Klaus…" she choked out before throwing herself in the other man's arms._

"_It's going to me alright Bonnie." murmured Klaus in her ear. "Have faith in your husband!"_

"_He doesn't care about me!"_

"_Yes he does Bonnie, and he has proven it over the years. He simply doesn't know how to express it! You can't spend the rest of your life fearing that he will revert to his old habits. He has changed…"_

"_Don't leave" murmured Bonnie, crying as she held unto him tighter._

"_I don't have choice, you know it."_

"_I-I'm scared!" said Bonnie shaking._

"_You are thirty-three Bonnie, you fought the most deadliest men I've ever seen and you saved both mine and Lord Lockwood's lives; you have nothing to fear."_

"_Will you come back?"_

"_Yes, of course. I promised you, I will come back next year. I have to go now…"_

"_Okay…"_

"_Don't be like that Bonnie, you know it's breaking my heart. Come on, smile for me one last time?"_

_And Bonnie gave him the most beautiful smile._

_Klaus smiled back, upped on his horse and left. Bonnie waited until she couldn't hear the horse and then went back inside._

…

_She had been summoned to her husband's bedroom not too long after entering her own. As she walked over to the other man's room, she wondered what could have brought such a request. Maybe something grave had happened and Damon wanted to tell her privately._

_She knocked faintly on the door._

"_Yes?" said Damon in a calm voice._

_She opened the door and stepped in. She was wearing a mid-thigh loose cream silk shirt._

"_You asked to see me Milord?" she questioned._

"_Close the door please." said Damon not even looking at her "And do come closer!"_

_Bonnie didn't know what to think, she felt like running away, but closed the door anyway._

"_M-Milord?" she asked uncertain._

_Damon stood up from where he was sitting and looked at her straight in the eyes._

"_Undress for me." he commanded huskily._

_Bonnie took a small step back. Had she heard correctly? Why would Damon demand such a thing now?_

"_Pardon me?" she asked her voice shaking._

"_Remove your clothes and then mines. You can leave them on the floor, I won't mind!"_

_Bonnie did as she was told and said nothing more. Her hands were shaking when she went to remove her husband clothes. This couldn't be happening; she felt it, the fear growing inside of her._

_When she was done, Damon came forward and circled her a few times with an appraising look. The look, the one she had often seen lately in his eyes. Then, it happened, and he touched her skin; first her arm, then her neck, followed by her stomach and finally her hips._

_The simple caresses were lighting her skin on fire and she could feel her core becoming damp._

"_Magnificent and all mine…" he said, amazed._

_For a long time they simply gazed at each. Bonnie was trying to stay calm, but the fear was making her body tremble lightly._

_Suddenly, Damon put his hand to the back of her neck and brought her closer to him and kissed her. She didn't respond; she was too shocked._

"_Bonnie" said Damon between kisses "you wouldn't want to displease your husband, no?"_

_With that, Bonnie returned the kiss. She was too scared of the consequence of not doing what he had asked. She didn't realise that she was being pushed toward the bed until she fell on it. Her head snapped up, the panic inside her was palpable. Damon simply smiled down at her. He caressed her cheek as he licked his lips. And at that precise moment, Bonnie knew that look; lust. No, it couldn't happen, not now; she was not ready for this, she was only starting to trust Damon and he was going to take her like that… Did he even love her?_

"_You have been teasing me all night my consort, did you really think I would let you escape so easily?" asked Damon in a raspy voice._

"_I-I didn't do anything Milord…" said Bonnie not understanding the comment._

"_Mm… Well we'll make sure to remedy to that, now, won't we?"_

_Bonnie gaped at that! Damon took the chance to caress the tip of his cock between her lips. She was about to stepped back when he stopped her with a hand in her long hair._

"_Pleasure me my consort…"_

"_I-I don't, I've never…"_

"_Then you will learn…" he said pushing forward, pressing more of his growing member inside of his consort's mouth._

_Bonnie gagged at the first, more of surprise than anything else, but nonetheless, Damon pulled out a little bit, and she was able to breathe without panicking again._

"_Look at me…" whispered Damon caressing her hair._

_Bonnie looked up and tried to focus on not gagging and pleasuring Damon at the same time. She wanted to cry. She didn't want this, not like this anyway. She still didn't trust the man fully, she couldn't do it_

"_Touch me consort and used that tongue of yours!"_

_She didn't know what to do, except touching herself and exchanging small caresses with Jeremy, she had never pleasured a man before. Damon used his hand to guide her, putting one of her hands on his arse and the other one to his balls showing her how to caress them. Then after a few minutes, he grabbed Bonnie's head with both hands and started to move a little bit faster into her mouth. She could feel his erection growing to its full size._

_Bonnie felt like she was losing the battle with herself. She had wished for Damon to want her for so long, but with time, she had resolved herself to a life of abstinence, that she wasn't sure of what she really wanted anymore. But one thing was sure, her body was screaming to be pleasured._

"_Amazing…" groaned the young man half closing his eyes._

_At one point, Damon stopped her, and guided her to the middle of the bed, making her lie on her back. He grabbed a pillow and put it underneath her, lifting her pelvis up. In this position, she would see everything._

"_I want you to look at me at all times. Okay?"_

_Bonnie simply nodded. Damon went on his knees between her thighs. He took his time, caressing each part of her skin. Her body was burning up. She could see the need and the longing in Damon's eyes._

"_Beautiful…" he murmured as he pressed his thumb to Bonnie's clit, making rotation with it._

_A small moan escaped her mouth and she saw Damon smile. She could feel the lust and desire growing inside of her and it terrified her. She felt like Damon was using her sexual frustration against her. He caressed her core a few more times; she knew he could feel how drenched she was. And slowly, he pushed one finger inside her and finger-fucked her with his inhuman speed._

_Bonnie moaned louder, tears at the corner of her eyes. It was going to happen and she couldn't stop it now. She couldn't find the strength to scream, it would be too humiliating for her to be found in such a position even by Caroline. And her body wanted it so badly._

"_Relax my consort, I won't hurt you deliberately, but if you tense up like this, it will really hurt."_

_Bonnie tried to relax, but she couldn't control her erratic breathing. Damon pushed in a second finger making scissoring movements with them. Bonnie couldn't do anything else then taking it. She felt the fingers curving inside of her and knew that the other man had found the right spot and a cry of pleasure escaped her mouth._

"_That's it my consort, let it go…"_

_Both caresses were too much for her, she had never felt something like that. But then Damon pushed in a third finger, her whole body lifted up the bed for a second before falling back to it, as she breathe harder. It had hurt a little bit, but again, she relaxed when the same sweet spot was touched over and over again. _

_She gazed at Damon and knew that she must have been a sight when the lust in his eyes intensified._

_Her orgasm came out of nowhere and she came on her husband's hand moaning random praises in Latin. Damon coaxed his erection with her fluids before aligning himself at her opening._

"_Look at me my consort as I finally claim you…" said Damon sensually as he slowly pushed inside her core._

"_Milord" moaned Bonnie closing her eyes. Her hands flew to his chest trying miserably to stop him from pushing further._

_She didn't want to be claimed; it didn't felt right, not like this. And he felt so big inside of her, it hurt._

"_Don't my consort, I know I'm a lot to take in, but I promise, it will stop hurting in a while, just relax. Don't stop looking at me!"_

_It was the most difficult thing she ever had to do, but she opened her eyes and looked at him again. When he was fully seated inside her core, Damon stopped moving and pressed his thumb back to hers clit, teasing it. She felt her thigh channel adjusting to his size. After a while, he pulled back and then pushed forward again, starting a slow pace._

_Only small noises and hard breathing sounds came out of her mouth while she was being taken by her husband. Her mind was racing just as fast as her heart._

_After a while, Damon took both of her ankles and put them over his shoulders. He held on to her thighs and used his supernatural speed to fuck her, making her moan loudly as he kept hitting her sweet spot over and over again._

"_Let me show you what it means to belong to me my consort." said Damon before pounding inside her core as he kept hitting that sensible spot inside of her._

_Bonnie bit her lips trying not to scream. She could stop the tears any longer, she cried. It should have been Lucy in her position…_

_She loved everything that Damon was making her feel, yet she was ashamed of her body's betrayal. She was so wet, and Damon knew for sure how much pleasure he was giving her as he pressed his thumbs again to her clit and caressed it ruthlessly and just as hard as his thrusting._

'_So good…' she thought, hating herself even more._

_Damon slowed down a little bit just to bend over and kissed her passionately. There was no fight for dominance in the kiss as Bonnie let her husband tongue invade her mouth to caress hers._

_Then Damon took back his previous position and the hard trusts were on again. She started to tremble and then thrashed furiously, before she came with a silent scream as her back arched._

_He kept his fast movements until she felt him release his seeds inside of her. He stayed there for a while breathing heavily. Bonnie could stop the light noises of escaping her mouth as her channel quivered around Damon's erection. Then, her husband pulled out of her and she felt empty, so empty._

_They didn't say anything. And Bonnie silently gazed at Damon._

'_He's beautif…' she started to think, but stopped when Damon caressed her hair gently as he looked at her._

"_You can go back to your room…"_

"_Y-yes Milord…" said Bonnie before standing out of bed._

_She bent over to gather her clothes as she tried really hard not to fall. She was exhausted and her body hurt from their rough love making. She managed to put her long shirt back on through the dizziness. _

_Before she could open the door, Damon came out of bed, ran to her and turned her in his arms and kissed her passionately._

_And Bonnie left…_

_She went back to her room silently; holding the wall for support, making sure that no one saw her._

_By the time she was inside her own bedroom, she could feel her husband semen crawling down her inner thighs. She felt so dirty. She washed herself and put on a new nightgown. She threw the clothes she had been wearing in the fire and sat beside the window._

"_My God…" she whispered before a sob came out._

_And then she cried. Cried for all those years of sadness; for Lucy, her lost fiancé, the humiliation of being bond as a consort to a boy seven years younger than her, being threaten like nothing but a nuisance, finding solace in someone she could never have, saving someone's life she had hated so much, forgiving so much and then this… The only precious thing she had wanted to give freely had been taken from her; her virginity. Not even Jeremy had had the time to share this with her._

_She had refused to bed Klaus, because she had wanted her husband to have this honour, but he had stolen it without her full consent._

_She would be buried with this secret. No matter what, she would always keep this unknown power over Damon, she would never tell him that he had been her first and she knew Klaus would die before betraying her…_

_[END OF FLASHBACK]_

She could still remember it clearly; the following morning, Caroline had been so shocked to see her sitting there. She hadn't slept at all. She could still feel Damon inside of her. And when Caroline had asked her what was wrong, she had realized one thing; she didn't want to speak. So she kept quiet.

Damon had tried once to talk to her, but she had stayed mute and had refused to meet his eyes. The man could have forced her again, but he had kept his distance. Knowing that one day Klaus would be returning and ask questions that she wouldn't be able to deny answers to; she did the only thing she could think of:

He waited…

…

Over a year passed and Bonnie had remained silent.

When Klaus had finally returned and requested to see her. It had taken two days for Bonnie to finally go. She didn't know what she would tell the other man. When she got there, she was told that Klaus was on the domain horsing so she went to look for him.

She found him sitting beside the lake at his usual spot. He was wearing a tight black leather trouser and an open chest linen cream shirt. She walked to him, but before she could say anything, the other man was already standing up and embracing her.

"It's good to see that I was finally worthy of your time Bonnie!" said Klaus humorously.

"I've missed you…" she simply said.

Klaus took the time to look at the woman he hadn't seen for a year and his step faltered when he gazed at her eyes. She seemed so sad and yet happy to see him.

"Bonnie, what happened?"

She was silent for a while, but then she started to shake and sobbed.

"What has she done to you?" said Klaus getting angry.

"What a husband should do…" she whispered.

"I don't understand?" said Klaus confused.

"He claimed me the night you left…"

Klaus eyes went wide; he didn't know what to say.

"Oh! My god… I-I'm so sorry Bonnie."

He held her closer to him and Bonnie just cried even more.

"I-I enjoyed it Klaus even though I didn't really wanted it. The way he touched me… I-I couldn't stop my body from reaching to his touch."

"It's normal…"

"And then, she threw me out…"

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't even give me time to take my breath and told me to go back to my room. I could barely stand and I could feel his eyes on me like I was some sort of prize he had just claimed. By the time I was back to my room his semen was dripping down my legs…"

"Hush, don't say more Bonnie!"

"I liked it Klaus, the whole time, I was craving for more. The way he felt inside of me… doesn't that make me a whore just like the other servants se have bedded?"

"My god Bonnie! Don't say such disgusting thing. You are not and will never be a whore do you understand me! What can I say to make you believe it?"

They stayed in each other's arms for a while until Klaus decided to do something that he had wanted to do for years since the first time he had laid eyes on Bonnie. He lifted the Witch's chin and lowered his head to kiss her. Bonnie moaned and opened her lips to let Klaus' tongue into her mouth. He gave his everything to Bonnie in that kiss. He wanted Bonnie to know how much she was loved no matter what.

And slowly they pulled away. Then, they lied on the grass; with Bonnie in Klaus' arms and her head on his chest. They simply enjoyed the silence around them.

"I love him…" she whispered.

"I know Bonnie." murmured back Klaus.

"I've loved him since he gave me back my grimoire and let me go to war in his place… but I can't forgive him…"

"Yes you can."

"I don't know how?"

"Trust that he will take care of you Bonnie. He loves you Bonnie, has for years, but was unable to find a way to show it to you. You cannot deny it anymore, you know I'm right."

"Do you hate me Klaus?"

"Why would I hate you, tell me?"

"Because of my feelings for him…"

Klaus moved his hand to Bonnie neck and then caressed her hair before settling it at the nape of her neck.

"No I don't, because I know that no matter what, I will always share this deep feeling with you. I'm not scared to let you go Bonnie, because I know that you will always wait for me and come back to me… The trust and the love that you have for me is something I will always cherish and this Bonnie, no one will ever take that away from me…"

They stayed quiet like this for another hour.

Klaus was the one to break the silence. "You need to tell your husband your feelings Bonnie."

"I know, but I don't know how."

"You could give this to him as a gift for the Ceremony in two weeks."

"What ceremony?"

"The one that will crown him Patriarch of the Salvatore family."

"I had forgotten about it."

"I will talk to him Bonnie before that day and make sure to set everything right, be prepared. But if his feelings for you have changed, I will stop him from hurting you again."

"Yes… thank you Klaus…"

He simply sighed in response. And after a while stood up and helped Bonnie up and they walked side by side back to the Manor…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I hope nobody thought that Klaus had done more than kiss Bonnie? XD I still can believe that we are already close to the end! Prepare yourself for fluff and hot stuff in the next (and last) chapter! So loved it? Hated it? Review if you feel like it! Love you all guys! ~Meye_


	10. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from The Vampire Diaries series created/owned by L. J. Smith and developed by Kevin Williamson/CW Network. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended._

_**Warnings:** First chapter!_

_**Beta reader:** Un-beta'd_

_**A/N:** Last chapter… I know, I know! It's the end! But hey, it was fun, right? _

_Anyway, I'm already working on a new fic. 90% of the story is already mapped out, so I should be able to post at least the prologue in a few days. I'll try to post as much as I can before TVD starts, since I'm going to play with the newcomers Abby Bennett, Jamie, Finn and Kol. The story will be Bonnie centric and the pairings will be Bonnie/Jamie, Bonnie/others (The 's' is important) I just don't want to spoil anything. But any fans of my dark twisted style will enjoy this story for sure (well I hope anyway lol)! :)_

_And I promise, I will write a 100% Klonnie fic! XD Even if it's an oneshot, I will do one!_

_Special thanks to: PinkIsisPurpleRoses, Jasper and Bella, MystiBleu73, Jenna84, aprilf00l, OriginallyImperfect, MJSavvy117, BrathanXOXO, ellenah, Queenkeeta69, Stuck in Oblvion_

_**To Jenna84:** Elle l'aime, c'est tout. Pour moi, quand j'écris que Bonnie est tombée en amour avec Damon quand il lui a remis son grimoire, c'est parce que ce jour-là, elle a vu qui il était vraiment et c'est homme-là qu'elle aime. :) Je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir émue à ce point. Je devrais plus dire que ça réchauffe le cœur d'avoir un tel impact avec ses mots sur les autres. Donc merci._

_**To MJSavvy117:** Errr… no, my intentions were only to show Bonnie's POV during their first time, her discussion with Klaus (explaining her feelings further) and her going back to Damon willingly. I could have put in more details, but didn't feel like it. Sorry if you were disappointed by the chapter! But thanks for reviewing anyway! :)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epilogue<span>**

_~ Four years later ~_

Bonnie was looking outside through her bedroom window. Snow had, once again, covered the land. It was so beautiful and yet it was deadlier for the warriors on the battlefield. Damon had been gone for a year with Tyler. Klaus had been brought back with his legs almost cut off about six month ago. The Elders had said that it was pure miracle that he could still walk. The infection was slowly going away. The Warlocks who had attacked him had done a nasty job on his body. The poison they had injected him with had almost been lethal, but Damon had saved him and sent Klaus back with five of his best men to protect him. He was sleeping in a bedroom not too far from Damon and Bonnie's.

Bonnie sighed; a whole year without her husband touch; what a plague. During the last three years, she had gotten used to her husband' stamina, and doing nothing was driving her crazy; there were some limits to masturbation.

The war had been declared once again; but this time it was just awful; so much blood for nothing. Some rebels had decided to attack the richer families for no reason, except than gaining more power. Their numbers weren't impressive, but their fighting skills were. Though, the last news that she had received was that the resistance wouldn't hold on much longer.

A soft knock to the door brought Bonnie out of her reveries.

"Yes, come in." she said.

The door opened and Bonnie couldn't help, but smile as Caroline came in with a baby in her arms.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but he woke up." said the maid.

"It's not a problem, and you know it!" replied Bonnie going to her friend. "Hello my little prince!"

The small baby boy, barely six months old, turned his head to the sound of Bonnie's voice. When he saw Bonnie standing close to him, he started to struggle in Caroline's arms reach for the Witch.

"Mama!" he squealed happily.

"Come here my beautiful boy!" said Bonnie before taking the baby in her arms.

Caroline simply smiled and left the room.

Bonnie went to lie on the bed and looked at the baby rolling on himself and smiling at her. He was beautiful; he had a light sun-kissed skin, silky black hair and big dark turquoise eyes. It had been requested of Damon to give an heir to the family no matter what. It was custom for a Hybrid to find a child and name him his heir. But Bonnie had surprised everyone when she had realized that she was with child. It was well known that Witches would become sterile when bonded outside of their supernatural race; that was why they kept to themselves and humans. For a Witch to be with child and a Hybrid being the father of said child was a first. Sadly, Damon had left for combat before hearing the news. But a messenger had been sent and Damon had been ecstatic about it.

When nine months later she had gone into labor, Bonnie had been gobsmacked to see Damon entering their bedroom for the birth of their firstborn. The man had refused to miss this and not be there for Bonnie. If she had any doubts left in her heart that Damon didn't love her, it had completely vanished that day. He had left a week later, but not before compelling his newborn son to remember his face and his voice. Bonnie had been too happy at the time to realize that her husband had compelled their child.

Even though she missed her husband very much, Bonnie couldn't be happier, her baby boy, Caelest Salvatore was a pearl. Funniest thing was that he could recognize Damon on any paintings in the manor.

After rolling around for a while, Caelest finally fell asleep. Bonnie moved him carefully pulling him into her arms.

She turned to her side and the lingering scent of her husband came to her nostril. Thinking about the man made her shivered and then chuckled lightly. When had she become so dependant of her husband's touch?

_[FLASHBACK]_

_Since the first night she had willingly gone back to Damon's bedroom, Bonnie hadn't been able to go back to hers. Now what used to be her husband's bedroom was theirs. She had discovered over the last eight months that Damon had the stamina of a stallion. The man was sensuality and sexuality walking. And he was insatiable when it came to her._

_Tonight, they were celebrating Elena' second pregnancy, the human would be transformed into a Vampire afterward. The whole Salvatore clan and their friends were there. Damon was the host of the event and couldn't be happier to see his consort entertaining the people in the room. He had spent so many years denying his feeling for his consort that now he couldn't resist the sight of the Witch. Tyler had joked about it, saying that Damon was trying to make up for the lost years._

_Bonnie was walking out the reception room when she was pulled into a dark alcove; burning lips on hers. She moaned into the heated kiss and melt in it._

"_Milord…" she whispered._

"_You are so breathtaking tonight my consort!" said Damon his voice full of desire._

"_I-I have to…"_

"_Hush! I want you so much Bonnie," cut in Damon, caressing his consort hips and thighs._

"_Not here…"_

"_I know, but let me kiss you." he said before kissing her passionately._

_Bonnie couldn't stop the kiss, she was answering to it as ardently as her husband was._

_They heard a soft chuckle and both of them jumped apart. They turned around and their gaze fell on to a smiling Klaus._

"_Not that I am not enjoying the view Lord Salvatore, but your guests are about to cross the hall into the dining room. I'm not quite sure that you would like them to see both of you like this." said Klaus in a neutral voice, but amusement obvious in her eyes._

_Bonnie blushed deeply, while Damon came back to his senses. He placed back both his and consort's clothes._

…

_Bonnie had retired earlier to their bedroom sitting in front of the fire for an hour before undressing and going to bed._

"_Wake up…" murmured a gentle voice in Bonnie's ear._

_She opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she saw Damon looking at her. She moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest._

"_Are all the guests gone?" asked Bonnie in a low voice._

"_Yes." answered Damon in his consort's hair._

"_I heard something tonight…" said Bonnie before shivering._

"_Are you cold my love? Though the fire is burning, do you need Caroline to bring more covers?"_

"_Is it true that war could be declared again?" said Bonnie not answering Damon's question._

"_Sadly, yes… Why?"_

"_I don't want you to go…" whispered Bonnie getting even closer to her husband._

_Damon simply sighed and turned over to lie on top of his consort facing her. He smiled tenderly at her and caressed her cheek softly._

"_I want to be inside of you…" he said in a raspy voice almost sounding like a growl._

_And he didn't have to say more as his consort opened her legs and looked at him with so much lust and love in her eyes._

"_Say it!" whispered Damon in Bonnie ear._

"_I…"_

"_Don't be shy!"_

"_Take me Milord…" begged Bonnie._

_By the time Damon had finally complied with her demand, Bonnie had been trashing on the bed in complete ecstasy._

"_Milord!" moaned Bonnie as she scratched Damon's back with her nails._

"_God! You are still so tight, I can't…believe it!" finished Damon before grabbing Bonnie by the nape of her neck and pulled her toward him to kiss her._

_As they kissed passionately, Damon started to pump more deeply into his consort's core. He smirked when Bonnie tried to lift her hips to increase the pace._

"_You want me that much my beautiful consort?"_

"_Y-Yes…"_

_Damon stopped abruptly and switched their position; so Bonnie found herself on top of him, straddling his hips. She didn't wait and took Damon's erection in her hand and guided it to her entrance before lowering herself onto it._

"_Yess…" she said moving her hips up and down. "More Milord… Damon… please!"_

'_Ah!' thought Damon. 'So it was one of these days!'_

_With time, Damon had learned to know his consort very well. One of the things he learned was that when Bonnie was acting like this, all needy, it meant that she desperately wanted her husband and that she wouldn't be satisfied until she had been pounded into the mattress roughly._

_Damon sat up and went to his knees in a matter of seconds, lying Bonnie on her. He put her legs around him and to thrust bestially inside her core._

"_YESSS!" moaned Bonnie loudly, eyes rolling in her head. "M-Milord!"_

_Damon would probably never admit it, but he loved it when Bonnie was calling him 'Milord' when they were making love. It was so submissive of his consort to call that, he couldn't believe how much he was turned on by a simple word._

…

_Damon was sitting in the warm water with Bonnie's back pressed to his chest. Their lovemaking had been exhausting, but he knew how much his consort still loved to take a bath right afterward._

_He roamed his hands over her breast, before going all way down between her thighs. Then he placed two fingers at his consort's opening before pushing them inside, teasing her slowly._

"_Milord" whimpered Bonnie, her hot breath to Damon's throat._

"_I can't get enough of you…"_

_Without stopping his teasing with one hand, he graded Bonnie's hair with the other one and pulled her head to the side before biting the sweet flesh of her neck…_

_[END OF FLASHBACK]_

They had made love again in the bath before finally settling for sleep. And few months later the war had been declared. It had broken Bonnie's heart to see her husband and best friend Klaus leaving for battle.

She had finally understood the helplessness of those women around her, when they were looking at their men's back, going away.

She looked again at her beautiful boy before taking him in her arms and walked outside of her bedroom. Caelest woke up, but started burbling happily when he looked into his mama's eyes.

She nodded to each servant on her way downstairs. Then, she put on winter clothing and then proceeded to do the same for the baby boy. When she was done, she went out for a walk around the Manor. Caelest seemed to appreciate the fresh air.

…

She was about to round the last corner of the Manor when she heard galloping coming toward the Manor. She picked up the pace and hoped that whoever it was; was bringing good news.

But it was not a messenger that was waiting for her at the entrance, but Lord Lockwood and Damon. She couldn't believe how happy she was to see her husband. Sadly she couldn't run since she was holding her little boy. Though, when the child heard Damon's voice, thanks to his amazing hearing, he recognized him instantly and squealed.

Even though a lot of sound was around Damon, the sound of the baby made him turn his head and she saw Bonnie. We walked toward her, but it was obvious that he wanted to run.

"Milord," said Bonnie nodding gracefully. "Welcome back!"

"Let's go inside, so I can see you properly! You must be cold…" answered Damon before placing his hand at the small of her back and pushed her lightly toward the house.

…

Both Lords had requested to take a quick bath before anything else. They felt dirty and didn't want to touch anyone or anything.

They both came through the large doors of the salon, joining Caroline, Klaus, Bonnie and Caelest who were waiting for them. Damon took the baby in his arms and swirled him around in the air smiling.

"Hello there, my precious Caelest! You have grown a lot since I last saw you, mmm?"

"Yes she did!" exclaimed Caroline, chuckling.

"And you," said Damon looking at Bonnie. "You are more beautiful than when I left!"

He sat beside his consort and held the child with one arm to bring his consort closer to him. He gave her a small peck on the ear before turning her face to him and kissed deeply.

"I've missed you so much…" whispered Bonnie.

"Me too my love, and I can't wait to show you how much!" he promised, murmuring in her ear!

…

Caroline had taken Caelest out of the room, leaving the newly reunited couple alone.

As soon as Bonnie closed the bedroom's door, she was pinned to it and then, kissed roughly by Damon. She melted in the stronger grip of her husband, his groin pressed against her center, rubbing and teasing her.

"M-Milord" moaned Bonnie, desperately trying to open Damon's shirt.

"A whole year… far too long… I'm going to claim you back my beautiful consort!"

"Y-Yesss…"

Damon brought Bonnie to their bed and laid her on it. He ripped apart her clothes, too impatient to remove them properly. He then removed his as fast as he could. He was finally satisfied when they were both naked.

"Goodness! You are gorgeous my love." said Damon sensually.

"P-Please…"

Damon simply smiled at her, but bent down to lick her throat before biting lightly, not breaking the skin. With his left hand he took one of Bonnie's nipples between his fingers, pinched it and then worked his tongue around it. He played with one before giving the same treatment to the other one.

As he licked and bit the abused nipples, he scratched lightly the soft skin under Bonnie's navel with both hands. He kept going down and swirled his tongue inside her navel. He then pressed three fingers into Bonnie's core and used his thumb rub her clit.

"More… I need you Milord…" groaned Bonnie.

"You are not ready, yet! It's been too long and I don't want to hurt you."

The Witch moaned in before a short yell escaped her mouth when Damon pressed against her sweet spot. She moved her hips, impaling herself deeper onto her husband's fingers.

Damon let out a small chuckle upon seeing his consort's reaction. When he felt like she was ready, he removed his fingers, used her fluids to lubricate his erection and pushed himself inside her core until he felt his balls pressed against her burning skin.

"Mm…" moaned Bonnie loudly, before she grabbed her husband by the neck and brought him down to kiss him passionately.

"So tight!" whispered Damon as he kissed her.

Damon pushed Bonnie's legs to her as he laid over her, almost folding her in half. He started a deep and hard pace; thrusting in and out of her core furiously while pulling her hair on the side to bite her jugular, drawing blood. He felt Bonnie's fingernails digging in his back.

"Oh… Oh god! Yes… Milord" screamed Bonnie, losing control of her body.

"So hot for me my love!" groaned Damon huskily, before nipping at his consort's ear.

…

It was so warm in the bedroom and both of them were dripping wet and trying to catch their breath as Damon kept pounding into his consort.

"Touch yourself!" ordered Damon in the heat of passion.

"I can't… too much… M-Milord" moaned Bonnie before coming hard, her back arching.

"Coming already my consort?" asked Damon playfully. "But this was just the beginning…"

…

Bonnie was looking at Damon. It was probably eight in the morning and she couldn't sleep anymore. So she watched her husband who was sleeping peacefully on his back. She moved a little bit closer and winced at the soreness all over her body. But it wasn't really surprising; Damon had been on fire, just like her actually.

She smiled and sighed happily. She couldn't believe how much she loved this man. The years had been good for them. They had decided to start over and learned to really know each other. Bonnie found that Damon was a wonderful husband and that, surprisingly, she enjoyed being his consort.

She started to caress the man's chest absently as it rose and fell slowly. She couldn't help it and got closer. She bit her bottom lips and kissed his chest sensually. Bonnie knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she couldn't forget the previous night and she felt more and more aroused by the second. She lifted the covers and went underneath them, looking at her husband's morning erection. She took it in a firm grasp and pulled it in her mouht.

As she sucked on his very hard member, Bonnie played back the images of the previous night. Damon hadn't lied when he had said that he wasn't done. Their love making had only stopped when Damon had heard the morning birds singing. It had been so intense.

Bonnie felt her husband stirred before the erection in her mouth was pushed deeper almost choking her.

"Bonnie…" moaned Damon before caressing her hair. "Didn't you have enough last night?"

She stopped a few seconds. "Yes, but I wanted to give you this pleasure Milord!"

"Mm! Then who am I to stop you then?"

He came not to long afterward, smiling lovingly at her when he saw his consort's sparkling eyes.

"Hello Milord!" murmured Bonnie after laying her whole body on his.

"My consort… You're so beautiful…" replied Damon before kissing her lovingly.

…

Less than an hour had passed.

During that time, they had bathed together and came back to their bedroom. Damon had made sure that the fire was still burning high before going back to lie in bed with Bonnie. The couple were on their sides facing each other. Bonnie had one hand on Damon chest as he caressed her face tenderly.

"How have you been fairing?" asked Damon quietly.

"Better since Caelest' birth. I was very lonely, but your mother and sister-in-law did keep me company. I'm glad to see you again Milord. I've missed you terribly!"

"So did I." answered back Damon before kissing her again.

They heard a soft knock on the door and Caroline came in with a crying Caelest. Damon stood up, not caring about being bare skin, and took the baby from her. She left closing the door behind her without a word.

As soon as he saw who was holding him, Caelest stopped crying. His big tearful eyes looked at him with amazement before he started burbling happily.

"Dada," chanted the smiling baby.

"You can say daddy?" he said turning to Bonnie.

"He's been saying _'Dada'_ and _'Mama'_ for a while now. And he calls Caroline _'Care'_ and Nicklaus _'Nini'_ which is hilarious." she replied before laughing.

Damon laughed with her; secretly hoping Caelest would start calling Tyler _'Tyty'_. Damon let Bonnie take the baby from him so he could lie back again in bed, putting their son between them.

"My little boy." said Bonnie giving him a kiss on the nose.

"You love him, don't you?" asked Damon.

"More than anything in the world… He's a symbol of our love…"

"I love you Bonnie." he murmured huskily.

"I love you too Damon."

The baby boy fell asleep under his parents' watchful eyes and Bonnie followed him not too long after.

Another knock was heard and Damon hoped that it wouldn't disturb his two loves sleep. He was surprised to see Klaus walking in slowly, still needing the use of a cane to get around. He didn't move to greet the silent man who came to stand in front of his bed looking at them.

"Are you okay Lord Nicklaus?" asked Damon unsure.

"Thank you for your concern, but I am well. I assure you."

Silence again. Damon was getting nervous, why would Lord Nicklaus do such a thing?

"I'm happy Milord." whispered Klaus. "I am not longer scared for Bonnie's happiness and I am truly grateful for it. You've made me proud. I know now, that no matter what, you will protect and cherish both your consort and your son. Have a good day Milord." finally said the Hybrid as he went back the door.

"Klaus!" exclaimed Damon, stopping the man.

"Yes?" he said turning his head.

"I wanted to make you proud of me and show you that I could be what Bonnie needed. Thank you for helping me and always believing that I could do it."

Klaus bowed his head. "It was a pleasure Lord Salvatore."

And he was gone.

Damon smiled and thanked whoever it was that had put Bonnie Bennett on his path…

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** THE END! T^T So enjoyed it? Hated it? Your thoughts? Anything to say? ;p Review if you feel like it! Once again guys thank you so much for sticking by, reading and reviewing. I'm doing this for you as much as I do it for myself! So thank you again. Love ~Meye_


End file.
